I Will Give You Wings
by ShinnxStellar Fan
Summary: THE EPILOGUE IS UP! Shinn x Stellar's WEDDING OMGWTFBBQ! Im so sorry for not updating. The reason will be explained inside!
1. Stellar will see you soon

Hello there, this is my second fan fiction. It is gonna be around 4-5 chapters. It is a SxS story so be happy SxS fans out there. There might be some KxL, AxC and DxM. I will see if I can add it in

* * *

It has been 2 years after the war. I am now living with my friends Kira, Lacus, Athrun, Cagalli, Dearka and Milly at ORB. We live in a mansion near the edge of a cliff towards the ocean. I love the breeze of the morning ocean wind. Whenever the wind blows on my face, it reminds me of the happy times I had with my friends… family… and of course, Stellar. 

Hello, my name is Shinn Asuka, pilot of the Destiny Gundam. I have black raven hair, vampiric red eyes and a mean face. Lots of my friends say that I have a very evil physical appearance and a grumpy attitude. But deep inside, I am a very caring and kind person. I have shown that to only one person in my life, Stellar.

All of my friends are now engaged or married. Kira and Lacus are married; Athrun proposed to Cagalli a few days ago; Dearka did the same to Milly a week ago and Mwu and Murre are married and now living in Europe. Everyone is married except… for me. Many of you know that in the end of the war, I had a love interest with Lunamaria Hawke. That soon ended because I told her that I rather stay single because the girl that I want to marry is now gone. She understands because she knew what happened during the war between Stellar and I. Now I heard she is engaged with this boy in PLANT. Meyrin is also showing some love interest with another guy. Everyone is actually started on something except for me! Damn it!

My only hope is that I can be with Stellar. I did everything to try to achieve that. I tried to commit suicide by ramming my car against a wall… it left me with a broken arm but miraculously, I didn't die. After my arm was healed, I tried to kill myself with a knife… but Athrun came and stop me from doing so. He decided to initiate house arrest on me, looking after me so that I won't try to do anything crazy. During the 'house arrest' I thought about if killing myself is the right way to go. After some deep thinking, I realized it is not the right path because I know Stellar will not like to see me die like this. Somewhere in the stars, she wants me to live and be happy. After the 'house arrest' I started to calm down and tried to rethink what I'm doing. I really wanted to see Stellar and this thought is slowly killing me ever since she died on my hands.

Today is a really lousy day. I went shopping, watched a movie and played some games at the local arcade with Kira and Lacus. Kira seems to be pretty good with the shooting games while Lacus is really pro at DDR. Throughout the whole day, I put on a sad expression wherever I went. Some people looked at me and started walking away from me. Kira and Lacus saw my sad expression and started to worry.

"Hey Shinn, are you alright?" Kira asked

"Is something the matter?" Lacus started to worry

"…No…well…I don't feel quite well today…can I go home?" I said

"Sure Shinn," Kira replied, handing out his car keys to Shinn, "Will you be ok driving home?"

"Yea I'll be fine, what about you guys?" I asked

"Don't worry about us, we will take the bus home, and besides I have Kira here to protect me" Lacus smiles

"Ok…I'll see you guys soon" I responded

It's a 20 min drive from the shopping district back to the mansion. It's a boring drive but the ocean wind blowing on my face kept me happy throughout the drive. The gentle ocean wind feels like Stellar embracing me and giving me a light kiss on the cheeks. At a red light, I turn around and look at the ocean. The ocean… Stellar loves to watch the ocean… It is so open, so free and so calm. I guess the reason why Stellar loves to watch the ocean is because she wants to be free. In her heart, I guess she doesn't want to die, she doesn't want to suffer. In the end, she is free, living a new, happy life… in another world.

I start to cry… thinking about all the time we spent together at PLANT where I accidentally bump into her and caught her on her…you know what's…; at the beach where I saved her…at Minerva when we took her in as captive…; and on her death. A loud honk came from behind me. The light turned green 10 seconds ago. I quickly came back into focus and continue driving towards my home.

I enter from the front door, took my shoes off and walk into the living room. There sat Athrun, Cagalli, Dearka and Milly watching TV. They were surprised that I came back so early.

"Hey Shinn, it's only 4:30, how come your back here so quick?" Cagalli asked

"Hey… well I don't feel quite well…" I replied

"Hey Shinn… is it because you did it with some girl?" Dearka snickered

"Dearka, that is so mean!" Milly smacked Dearka with a newspaper

"Ow ow! I'm just joking… sheesh!" Dearka confessed

I did not laugh, "I really don't feel well… I guess I should go sleep now…"

"Do you have a fever Shinn? Let me check", Athrun placed his hand on my forehead. "OH MY GAWD! It's burning hot! Cagalli, can you go get some medicine for Shinn? I'll take him to his room."

"Alright Athrun sweetie, I'll be up there when I find the medicine" Cagalli nodded and dashed into the storage room.

Athrun and I slowly walked to my bedroom, which is upstairs. At few occasions, Athrun helped me keep my balance as I weakly climbed the stairway to my room. When we arrived, Athrun told me to lie down in bed and rest. Soon after, Cagalli came in with the medicine and glass of water. I quickly downed the awful tasting substance with the water. After Cagalli and Athrun told me to spend the rest of the day in bed, I looked at the ceiling for a few minutes until my eyelids grew heavy.

XOXOX

After a few hours, Kira and Lacus arrived back home. After they took off their shoes, Athrun and Cagalli came out of nowhere and drag them into the living room. In the living room Kira, Lacus, Athrun, Cagalli, Dearka and Milly began to discuss some of the issues regarding Shinn

"Ok guys, Shinn have been acting very weird for the past few years… I'm kinda worried that something is killing his mind." Athrun started

"I agree, today outside, he had this very sad expression on his face... Something is really wrong" Kira said

"Heh… I bet he just needs a girlfriend, besides he is the only one in the gang who had not made a move on a girl yet." Dearka implied

"I have an idea, why don't we all ask him tomorrow… and he will tell us or else I will have to use force!" Cagalli suggested evilly

"I agree with Cagalli… but only the asking part, not the violence part" Lacus responded

"Well then, it is settled. Tomorrow when Shinn is having his spare time out at the beach, we will all go up to him and ask him!" Milly replied.

XOXOX

"Wh..wh……where am I?" I asked

No response. For some reason, I'm floating in space… white shining dots all over the place... I turned my head to the left and there lies Earth. I'm still wearing my street clothes… good thing I'm not naked.

"I…I…I…I'm in space?" I asked again, "Wait a second… if I am in space… there's no oxygen… Holy Crap I'm gonna die!" I freaked out.

After a few minutes of freaking out, I started to calm myself down… taking deep breaths.

"Wait a second… if I am in space… why is it that I can still breathe?" I wondered

Then I realized something.

"Is this a dream?" I asked

It must be a dream! It must be or else I would be dead by now! Stupid Shinn! My arms and legs are spread out. I tried to move them but I couldn't. It feels like I'm locked into this position. I looked around in this 'dream world' There are stars, planets, the Earth, the Moon, comets, some asteroids and this weird bright light flying towards me. Wait a second… a white light coming towards me? What the heck!

The white light is coming in faster and faster. I closed my eyes to be prepared for impact. After a few seconds… nothing happened. At first I thought it was already over but once I opened my eyes, I received the shock of my life.

The white light was right in front of me. To my surprise, my hand and arms are now able to move freely. I used my hands to touch this strange light. Suddenly, out of the blue, I hear someone calling my name

"Shinn…" the voice said

"Who is it? Who are you? Where are you?" I asked

"Shinn… has Shinn forgotten me?" it replied

I froze… jaws dropped. That voice, it is so familiar. I swear I heard that voice before many times but I just don't know who it is. Wait… did that voice just talked in third person? I knew only one person in my life who talked in third person… and that is… that is…

"Stellar? Is that you?" I asked shockingly. I look around to see if she is there. There is no sign of her… Wait……could she be in that white light?

"Stellar… is that you in front of me?" I asked

The white light suddenly started to take shape of a body. The light is now shining really bright. I covered my eyes in order to protect the blinding white light. After a while it stopped. I opened my eyes and saw… her. I was shaking like crazy.

"Hello Shinn, Stellar is here!" she smiled. She grabbed both of my hands and pulled herself towards me. I caught her and we were in a warm embrace. I started to cry. It's been almost 2 years since I last saw her… I looked at her and smiled. She smiled in return. I started to talk to her, and explain all the details after her death; How I avenged her, how the war got so messed up that we didn't even know what to do, I told her about my relationship with Luna. She gave me a sad face but when I told her about the break up and the reason, her face lit up with a smile.

"Shinn still cared about Stellar even though Stellar is far away from Shinn… Stellar … is really happy." She smiled

I gave her a smile. I told her I always think about her everyday. I told her I always sit on the beach every noon waiting for her. She blushed and smiled.

"Shinn… does Shinn remember what Stellar said on that day we met again?" She asked

I try to think back on that day… where I was shot down by Athrun and fell unconscious. I saw Stellar in front of me. She told me she's been given a 'tomorrow' in life and she said she will see me 'tomorrow'.

"Yes Stellar, you told me you will see me 'tomorrow'. But… I still don't understand what you mean." I responded

Stellar smiled at me.

"Shinn… Stellar has to go now… but don't worry about Stellar, Shinn… because Stellar will see Shinn really soon…" she said

"Stellar… wait! Why are you going right now?" I shouted

She slowly moved away from me… faster each second. I ran after her but she was just moving too fast… Suddenly there was this white flash that blinded me… I screamed as loud as I can…

I woke up, sweating, breathing heavily… It was just a dream… or was it…

XOXOX

"Are you sure this is the right place Mwu?" Murrue asked

"Yep, this is it… the lake where that kiddo buried Stellar" Mwu responded

Mwu and Murrue were on a boat in the middle of the lake where Stellar was buried. It is a really cold day. Snow is piled everywhere, the tress is all leafless. Mwu prepared his diving equipment while Murrue double checked if they are at the correct location.

"By analyzing the description from Shinn's diary, Stellar must be right under us." Mwu put his oxygen tube on.

"What! You read Shinn's diary?" Murrue exclaimed

"Well, I had to in order to find out where Stellar is" Mwu responded

"But Mwu, why are you doing this" Murrue asked

"Because darling, I owe that kid an apology…" After Mwu said that, he jumped into the cold, lonely water.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

Woot, Done chapter 1, YAY! Chapter 2 might be a little longer so it will take some time to finish it. Bear with me everyone! I got this idea of a dream I had one night XD. I also would like to thank Kurama's-Girl-Aura for inspiring me to write fan fictions. Thank you Aura! 

Please RxR. Also if there's grammatical errors, please let me know so I will be aware of it next time Thank you all!


	2. The Tragic Story of Stellar

Hey Everyone. This is chapter 2. CAUTION Contains spoilers of GSD. For those who haven't seen GSD read in your own risk. Let me say a few things before letting you read:

Shinn knows Mwu is Neo, but he just likes to call him Neo. (only in my fanfic)

I added some places where u play some music and read. I hope it enhances the reading performance.

I forgot to put a disclaimer for the first chapter. Sorry about that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny

* * *

I slept till 11 in the morning the following day. I had to get up because the sun was shining directly on my face. Stupid window… I need to get some blinds. I slowly walked into the bathroom to take a shower, brush my teeth… yea you get the idea. I went downstairs to the living room to see if my friends are there.

"Guys, where are you?" I shouted.

No response. I went to the kitchen and on the kitchen table was a note. It said:

* * *

To Shinn,

We all went shopping; there is some food at the table if you are hungry. Please stay safe ok?

Lacus, Kira, Athrun, Cagalli, Dearka and Milly

* * *

"Well… I guess I have the house to myself…" I said

There was nothing to do in the mansion. I found some bread and cheese on the kitchen table and ate it all. Damn I'm starving. I turned on the television to see if there were any good shows on. Its all news… news… news… cartoons… sports… and…… more news. It is such a boring place to live in this mansion.

I checked the time, its noon. I put on my civilian clothes, grabbed Mayu's cell phone and exit the mansion to go have a walk at the beach.

XOXOX

The rest of the gang returned 15 minutes after Shinn left the building.

"Shinn?" Lacus called

"Shinn, are you there?" Athrun exclaimed

No response…

"Hmm I wonder where he could be" Milly smiled evilly, "Kira, Check to see if Shinn is… out at the beach"

"Ok Milly," Kira responded. He walked to the balcony of the mansion and looked outside. To the left where the sands meet the ocean sat a dark haired boy. He walked back to where the gang is.

"Shinn is outside on the beach; shall we go and visit him?" Kira asked

"Yes please… I really want to find out what is wrong with poor Shinn" Lacus replied

"Alright let's drop our stuff and let's head towards the beach!" Cagalli exclaimed dragging Athrun along

XOXOX

I sat on the floor playing with the sand. The ocean breeze gently touching my face… it feels so comfortable. The sounds of the waves coming to shore reminds me of the times where I saved Stellar from drowning. It was the first time we actually met and talked… I will never forget that day…

I found a stick nearby me. It's really thin and sharp. I decided to draw a picture on the wet, sandy surface. I drew a boy with hair exactly like mines; he had a slim body, wearing clothes exactly like the one I'm wearing. Beside the boy, I drew a girl; she had a slim body, short wavy hair, and wearing a beautiful dress. They are both holding hands, dancing happily on the sandy surface. The waves suddenly increased and erased the picture. The only thing that is left of it is the boy… the girl is completely erased.

I grabbed some sand and threw it towards the ocean. Right now… I don't know what to do. I'm still wondering about what Stellar said to me yesterday night. She told me she will see me soon… what does that mean? I can't be that she is still alive… I saw her die in front of my arms! My mind is full of confusion. What if she's lying to me? What if that dream was a fake? Arrgh! I pound my fist on the hard, bumpy sand and screamed.

"STELLAR! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE SO SOON!" I shouted to the top of my lungs

"Who's Stellar?" came a reply

I paused and had this shocked expression on my face. I looked around to see the whole gang. Kira, Athrun, Dearka, Lacus, Cagalli and Milly were right behind me. I blushed red.

"Hey Shinn, who's Stellar?" Kira asked

"It's none of your business guys… Leave me be…" I spoke sadly

"Shinn… for 2 years you look all depressed. Please tell us what is going on." Lacus said

"Shinn, we are all worried about you. Lacus and Kira told us that you were all beat up yesterday, something is definitely wrong here Shinn… We want to help you" Cagalli pleaded.

"Hey Shinny, c'mon man, you been all sad about something after you and that red haired chick broke up. Hey… is it because of this Stellar person?" Dearka asked

I sighed. I turned around to face the ocean. Should I tell them? They might laugh at me… They might think I'm weird because I love an EAF Extended girl. But I really love her… does it matter having a love interest between a different 'type' of person? Well Dearka is a coordinator but Milly is a natural. Their relationship is going pretty well… I guess I should tell them… about the girl that I love.

"Ok guys… I'll tell you why I am depressed, sad, angry, or whatever you want to call it." I said, "Stellar is a girl that I met during the war… she is the most innocent girl I've ever met. She reminds me of my sister Mayu… I really liked her and I want to be with her, to take care of her… but it is easier said than done…"

The whole gang sat beside me to hear the tragic story of Stellar.

"Quickly Murrue, put her body in that chamber!" Mwu shouted

Murrue quickly placed the body bag inside the regeneration chamber. Inside the bag lies the decomposed body of Stellar. Good thing her body is completely intact, but her flesh is well…… ok enough details… lets just say her body is now in the regeneration chamber.

"Mwu…I'm kinda scared … but what the heck are you trying to do!" Murrue ask

"Well… simple" Mwu smiles confidently, "I'm going to revive her."

"WHAT, how the hell are you revive a dead person!" Murrue exclaimed

"When I was Neo Lonoke, I learned everything about the EAF Extendeds; their superior beyond human traits that can easily beat the coordinators, killing without mercy, etc. All of these beyond normal status were given by drugs. They were abducted when they were young and were subjected to tests, training and discipline. Many died… but the ones who survived were used as dogs of the military. Stellar was one of them…" Mwu explained

"That's horrible… but that doesn't explain how you are gonna revive her!" Murrue said

"I'll explain now" Mwu replied, "There's a special chamber that the EAF developed just in case of a situation like we are experiencing right now. This chamber will regenerate any dead Extendeds back to their normal self and revive them. I know it sounds whacky. I have no idea why they made it. I suppose it's their way of 'recycling' a body. If a dead body of an extended is found, then they can be revived. I have to learn this when I was Neo because I was the commanding officer of my Extended group. It's gonna take some time but it will work. After all, I'm the man who makes the impossible possible."

XOXOX

I started to tell my friends about Stellar.

"Stellar… she was the most beautiful girl I've ever met. Innocent, kind-hearted, childish…she really reminds me of my deceased sister." Tears are now falling from my eyes. I quickly wiped them off, "I can show u some sketches I drew, let me just run back home and get it."

After a few minutes, I came back with my sketchbook. I sat down and started flipping pages of sketches I drew of Stellar… Everyone looked amazed not only my talent of art, but also the beauty of the one I love.

"Wow Shinn… she so pretty" Kira was amazed

"Whoa Shinny, that's a damn fine girl u had" Dearka was playing around. Milly smacked him on the head.

"Yea… she was a cute and adorable girl… She had short, blond hair; cute magenta eyes; a slim body; and she wears this white dress with blue stripes. She talks in third person, lots of my friends think she is wierd but she is really cute when she talks like that. Ok well if my memory serves me correct, the first time I met here was on PLANT, during the day where the 3 ZAFT mobile suits were hijacked. Our first meeting was an accident… I was walking down the street, hands full of bags containing clothing, items, food, and other stuffs. Suddenly she appeared from a corner and I accidentally bumped into her. She lost her balance and was about to hit the floor when I caught her just in time… but the thing I didn't notice is that my hands where on her……"

"YOU GROPED HER BREASTS SHINNY? YOU DA MAN!" Dearka shouted. I blushed red. Milly grabbed a handful of sand and dumped it inside Dearka's shirt.

"I'm sorry about Dearka's rude behavior, please continue" Milly smiled at me

"After that… she got kinda mad at me and ran away… that was our first encounter." I said, "Our second encounter was after a few months, I forgot where the location was… sorry. So, I rented a motorcycle and rode it around the beach area. I stopped next to a cliff just to take in some fresh air. When I turned around… I noticed her… She was twirling around, dancing and singing. At that time… I totally forgot who she was. It's been so long since that first encounter, but now I know. She was dancing happily when suddenly she tripped and fell into the ocean."

"Oh my…" Lacus covered her mouth, "What happened then?"

"Well when I heard her scream, I went close to the spot where she fell down. I looked down and saw her drowning. She can't swim, so I decided I should jump down and save her. Down on the ocean, I was struggling to calm her down. She kept punching me, kicking me and scratching me. It was REALLY painful… Eventually, I calmed her down and brought her to a small shore surrounded by cliffs."

"Wow Shinn… you saved her twice, nice for a guy like you hehehe" Cagalli replied

I blushed

"Thanks Cagalli. Well after I dragged her onto shore… I kinda yelled at her. I said: 'Are you trying to kill yourself or what!' She freaked out and started moving back to the ocean. She kept saying she doesn't want to die… I tried to stop her from moving but she kept struggling and elbowing me in the process. Then…I said something that calmed her down… I told her I will protect her. That stopped her movement and calmed her down. She kept repeating the word 'protect' and I replied saying that I will protect her."

"Aww that is so sweet!" Lacus smiled

"I wondered why she was acting all scared but later on I found out. I'll tell u guys about that later. After I calmed her down, she sat down on a nearby rock. We we're all cold, wet and tired. I suddenly saw a wound on her leg I took my handkerchief, dipped it in the water and covered it with the hankie. When I did that… she took my hand and placed it on her cheeks… I blushed really red that time… her soft, warm skin just really makes me feel alive. When she did that… I'm guessing that she had a love interest with me."

"I know I was in a tight situation but I had no choice to break my emergency dog tag. That will call for help from my battleship. For the rest of the time, we found a little cave beside the cliff. I started a small campfire and we both placed our clothes next to the fire to warm it up. We sat close to each other looking away. Both of us were half naked. I only had my shorts on. She was topless and she only wearing … um…"

"Panties?" Dearka finished my word, "Man Shinn… you are a lucky pervert." Milly dumped more sand into Dearka's back.

"Uh… yea…. I asked her her name. She replied. I asked her if she had any family members or relatives. She told me she never knew her family. The only person she lives with is Auel, Sting and Neo. She is just like me. I lost my whole family in ORB, she never knew her family. We are so similar. I told her my name. She blushed and smiled. Suddenly she got up and got something from her dress pocket. She came towards me and bent down to give it to me. I turned around and accidentally saw her…. round parts…… and turned away. She reached out her hand and presented me a small shell. It was a small pink, beautiful shell. I blushed. I asked her if it's for me, she nodded. I slowly reached out my hand and took it. She then sat down and moved closer to me. I quickly went to my left a few centimeters. For the rest of the evening, we stayed in the cave until Athrun came to save us. After that, we tried to look for her relatives. Eventually we found them and returned her back. Before we departed, I told her we will see each other again and I promised her that I will protect her."

"Aww that is so romantic" Lacus complimented, "Did you get to see her again?"

"Yes I did… but that time… I learned a dark secret that I wished it never happened to Stellar…" (A/N: If you have the song Shinkai no Kodoku, Stellar's image song, play it while you read, it will enhance reading experience)

"Why? What happened to her?" Kira asked

"Stellar…." I started to cry again, "Stellar is an Extended!"

"WHAT?" Everyone shouted at the same time

"Oh my goodness!" Lacus covered her mouth

"Shinn, you gotta be kidding right!" Dearka exclaimed

"No, I'm not joking… it is true. She is a 'slave' to the Earth Alliance military. Throughout the whole time where we left PLANT and into Earth chasing after the 3 hijacked mobile suits. She was piloting one of them: the ZGMF-X88S Gaia. The mobile suit is painted black with yellow and red stripes. It can transform in to a quadruple mode looking similar to a BuCUE."

"I remember that mobile suit before…" Kira butted in, "It killed that Orange GOUF Ignited"

"Yes… Stellar killed Heine. Deep down in that innocence of hers… she is deadly. She kills without mercy but she doesn't know why… It's because she is an Extended. One night we raided a Laboratory of the Earth Alliance and discovered shocking and horrible scenes. In the laboratory is an old Extended training centre. We searched the lab's data and we discovered the truth about these Extendeds. Naturals are kidnapped by these scientists to perform tests on them. They inject them with drugs to increase their human potential. An Extended is a person possessing strength, intelligence and agility beyond naturals and coordinators from drug taking and injections."

"Kira… it's like those guys we fought before, Forbidden, Calamity and Raider pilots." Athrun said

"Yea… Athrun… the Earth Alliance is just horrific" Kira responded.

"No… it is not the Earth Alliance. It's the Blue Cosmos. They were the ones who ordered the Earth Alliance to start this… monstrosity. That night at the Laboratory, Minerva picked up a Mobile Armor coming our way. Athrun, Rey and I went to check it out. Surprisingly it was Gaia. We engaged in a fierce battle, but in the end, Gaia's cockpit was sliced open and I got the shock of my life… It was Stellar. I was confused… Why would she be in that cockpit? I told Athrun and Rey to stop and soon after, I brought her into Minerva's hospitality room. It was chaotic inside. She was going out of control. She beat me up a couple of times but eventually, the doctor calmed her down by injection. They strapped her down to a bed in order to control her. I was severely punished for bringing an enemy aboard the ship, but I didn't care… I'm worried about Stellar because… I love her. Soon after, the doctor told us that she was an Extended. I was shocked that I dropped down to my knees. How could this innocent girl be in the military? I was so confused… Throughout these days, I didn't talk to anyone. I was always beside Stellar… hoping that she is fine. She woke up and asked me who I was. I was so shocked, she forgotten me… it can't be! The doctor told me that the Extendeds have their memory wiped every day so they can focus on fighting. I couldn't believe what I am hearing. There has got to be a way for her to remember me. For days, I knelt besides her hoping that she will remember me. That day finally came. I came into her room with the shell that she gave me on the beach. She called my name… she said 'Shinn…' I started crying. She remembers me! Her memory of me is back! I showed her the shell and asked her if she remembers this. She nodded and smiled. I was so happy that I could jump for joy. Sadly… things didn't go quite so well after. The doctor couldn't find out what is wrong with her. They say that she is 'dying'. They tried everything to put her into normal status but they couldn't. One night, I made up my mind. I decided to return stellar back to the Earth Alliance forces. I want Stellar to stay alive, so that we can be forever one day. I don't care if other people think she is abnormal… or she is an Extended… or she is an enemy… I love her. I told Rey to help me sneak out of the Minerva. He gladly helped me. In the Impulse, I contacted Neo. He shortly arrived at a shore and returned Stellar to him. Before I left I asked Neo to stop letting her fight in this war. I told him I wanted Stellar to live in a peaceful world, where there is no war and no mobile suits. He agreed on my request. Before saying goodbye to Stellar, I returned her the shell she gave me, to remember me when she is not with me." I explained.

"That is so sad…" Milly replied, "Please continue… did you see her again?"

"Yes… I did… it was my last time seeing her in this world." Shinn brought up a sad expression, "After a few weeks, we got an emergency saying that Berlin was attacked by a monster mobile suit. Minerva headed out for Berlin to intercept this huge mobile suit. When we arrived, the whole city was completely destroyed. At the center of Berlin lies the gigantic mobile suit. The GFAS-X1 Destroy Gundam. About 40 weapons in total; it is a terrifying weapon. To the right of our ship we saw the Archangel engaging the monster. Minerva had no choice but to send for backup. I went out in my Impulse to help take down that giant. After a while when I got in range, Neo in his wingdam approached me and told me to stop. I asked him why, he told me that Stellar is piloting that Gundam."

"WHAT! She's the one piloting that big thing?" Dearka was surprised, "but then… Neo didn't keep his promise…"

"Yes I know… Neo didn't keep his promised. At that time I was really mad about that. But you know, it's past and you can't change the past. I tried to get close to the giant and kept shouting her name. When I got up close to her cockpit area, the giant was about to shoot me point blank. At first she didn't know who I was until for some unknown reason, maybe the shouting worked, she miraculously stopped moving. I guess when she did that, she knew that I was in there. It calmed her down. I was in the process of negotiating with her until Freedom came behind me to check out what was going on." I explained

At this time, Kira lowered his head.

"She suddenly freaked out again and started to fire her main cannons on the giant's chest. I tried to stop her but I couldn't. I guess Kira had no choice but to stop it from shooting." I prepared a saddened face.

"Oh my… Kira… you killed her?" shocked Cagalli

"I had no choice Cagalli… If I didn't do something, Shinn might be dead back then." Kira replied

"Please… stop. It wasn't Kira's fault. Kira was there to protect the city and stop the threat. Please… I don't blame him anymore. It's over okay? I don't blame Neo too. I blame the war… It corrupted us all! If the war didn't happen, the Berlin incident would never taken place. Kira… I'm sorry for everything I did in the past." I stood up crying and bowed to Kira. Kira was shocked and was trying to stop me from lowering my head. I was so depressed that I dropped down to my knees.

"Shinn stop it! I accept you apologies, it's over okay? I'm sorry for killing Stellar. I wish I didn't, but I had no other choice… I should apologize to you too" Kira said

"Thank you Kira…" I wiped my tears

I continued, "After Destroy was annihilated. I found Stellar on the floor. Shrapnel pierced all over her body because of the explosion of the cockpit. I knelt beside her and held her hand. She said: 'Shinn promised… that Shinn will … protect Stellar…' I started to cry… I promised her that I would protect her… but I failed! I'm so useless! I couldn't protect the people I love! My family, now Stellar! Before she died… she said: 'Shinn… I love you'"

At this point Lacus, Cagalli, and Milly started to cry. Kira, Athrun and Dearka lower their heads and comforted their loved ones.

"After the Berlin incident, I took Stellar's body to a nearby lake… and buried her, giving her a watery grave." I ended, "That's the story."

"Shinn…I…I… never knew you were such a kind person." Cagalli said, "I'm sorry for being mean to you throughout the war"

"Cagalli I should apologize to you too. I was wrong about hating ORB and blaming your family. Your family did a wonderful job on maintaining the peace in ORB. I was wrong… I should blame the Earth Alliance because of their hatred towards our kind." I confessed

"And I'm sorry for the incident Shinn" Kira confessed once again

"Cagalli, Kira… I should be the one saying sorry to you guys…" I blushed

They talked on the beach for a few hours… went back in for dinner and headed to bed.

(A/N: right now, play Reason by Nami Tamaki to enchance reading experience)

Before I went to bed, I turned on his laptop to check for mail.

"Oh my… junk… junk…junk…advertisement…junk… hey what is this?" I got a shock, "It's from Neo…"

I opened the mail and I dropped my coffee mug on the floor in shock.

"What… What is this…? What is going on?" I gasped

In the letter it says:

* * *

Hey Kiddo,

Just to tell you. I have a gift for you. I want you to take Destiny Gundam with you and come to Berlin alone. Leave your place tomorrow at noon;bring no weapons. Someone special is waiting there for you. In the attachment is the route you will be taking. When you almost reach Berlin, you will go to a secret base that my old friend Dan lives. He will refill your Mobile Suit so you can make throughout the rest of the trip. Good luck Shinn

Mwu La Flagga a.k.a Neo Lonorke

* * *

"Someone special… could it be…" I dropped my jaw, "No way… that is impossible! I bet it just a friend of mine or something… or can it…"

End of Chapter 2

* * *

Thank you all for you reviews. I love seeing some feedback of my work. I also thank Aura for her support and ideas. Chapter 3 might be short… so stay tuned!

Please RxR!


	3. Lets find the answer! Destiny!

Alright! WOOT Third chapter is up! I'm sorry for letting all of you wait. I had to do some major thinking for this one. Some of the parts might be a little confusing and I'm very sorry if I confuse you. I am trying my best now to explain the story. It might get a little cranky. I am sorry for that too. I would like to thank Kurama's-Girl-Aura for her constructive feedback for peer editing this chapter! Thank you aura !

* * *

"Good morning Stellar" came a voice

Stellar tightened the muscles on her eyes and slowly began to open them up.

"Where… Where is Stellar?" she asked

"You are in a laboratory Stellar, are you feeling okay?" replied the voice.

Stellar struggles to move her hand. Eventually after a few tries she used her hand to push herself off the bed she was sleeping on. She looked forward and saw Murrue.

"Stellar feels weird, who are you?" she said

"I'm Murrue. Don't worry Stellar; your muscles will be tense after the reincarnation. Mwu…Neo told me that it will go away after a while." Murrue explained

"Neo?" Stellar's eyes gazed at Murrue, "Neo is here to see Stellar? Neo is alive?"

Murrue smiled and sweat dropped. "Hai, Neo is alive. He is outside waiting for you."

"Really!" She jumped out of bed and rushed towards the door. Murrue stopped her just before she reached the exit. Stellar paused and looked at Murrue in question.

"Hold on Stellar, first of all…go and put some clothes on." Murrue smiled

Stellar looked at herself. She was completely naked.

"Oh…okay…" She replied wondering why she has to put clothes on…

Murrue walked up to a table and picked up Stellar's Earth Alliance uniform. It was the only clothing Mwu can find for Stellar. She gave Stellar her pink and white jacket, her white skirt and her long white boots she wears. After a few minutes, Stellar is all dressed up. She ran towards the door, past the hallways and into the lobby, where she sees Neo.

Stellar opened her eyes wide and gave a surprised look. "Neo!"

"Hey Stellar, how are you feeling?" Mwu asked

"Stellar is fine!" She smiled, "Stellar really missed Neo."

"I know," Mwu laughed, "I missed you too Stellar."

"Neo looks different…" Stellar said

"Oh… I think it's because I don't have the mask on. This is how I look without it" Mwu smiled. Stellar smiled.

Murrue walked in to check out what is going on. She then sees Stellar coming closer to Mwu's face. She was about to kiss Mwu. Murrue gave a jealous look at the two.

Mwu knows what is going on. He quickly stopped Stellar from kissing him. Stellar gave Mwu a surprised look.

"Stellar… after you were…gone, a lot of things happened" Mwu explained "I have to tell you something that might be shocking to you… my real name is Mwu La Flaga."

Stellar was shocked… She quickly retreated away from Mwu. "You are not Neo?"

"Stellar let me explain. I am Neo and I am also Mwu. I know this will sound strange Stellar. Before I met you, I was Mwu. I was fighting a war with my friend on the Archangel. Do you remember that ship?" Mwu explains

Stellar took some time to think about the white legged ship. After a few seconds she nodded her head.

"My friends and I were on that ship fighting for peace and unity of naturals and coordinators. I think you met Murrue when you were in the room. She is the captain of the Archangel."

"But the Archangel…is the enemy is it… Then that means Neo is an enemy?" She used her hands to grab her hair, "Stellar's head hurts!"

"Stellar…" Murrue explained, "Mwu is a good person. He did his best to stop the war and to bring peace to our world. Mwu is not an enemy. Stellar I know this is confusing but Mwu… or Neo is an honest person. He is telling you the truth."

"But why was Neo with Stellar?" She asked

"In the end of the first war, Mwu sacrificed his life to save the Archangel. We believed that he died." Murrue explained, "But 3 years later after the first war, I found out that Mwu is still alive… with you."

"I miraculously survived death. I was found unconscious and was brought in by the Earth Alliance forces. They gave me a fake name and that was Neo." Mwu explains, "After the Berlin incident, I was captured and brought in by the Archangel. At that point, I remember who I was in the past and I was Mwu again."

Stellar was still a little bit confused… but she only asked Mwu one question.

"So… Neo is Mwu and Mwu is Neo?" she asked with an innocent expression

"Yes Stellar" Mwu and Murrue replied at the same time

"Okay, Stellar understands!" She smiled

For the next few hours Mwu, Murrue explain to Stellar about the world today, on how the war is over and everyone is living peacefully.

"Oh Stellar, just to tell you, Murrue and I are now married" Mwu said

"Married? What is that?" Stellar asked in question

"Well… how should I explain this…um… it's… it's an oath where you devote yourself on caring, protecting a person you love." Mwu explains

"Love… does Stellar love someone?" Stellar asks (A/N: After the reincarnation, Stellar lost her memory of the past, BUT, it can be revived if something catches her eyes to trigger that memory. Mwu revived all of her memory starting from the day at Armory 1 till the time she died)

"Yes Stellar, you do…" Mwu replied

"Does Neo know who?" Stellar asks blankly

Stellar sees Mwu reach into his jacket pocket. "Give me your hand Stellar" Mwu said

Stellar reached out his hand and Mwu placed a small necklace on her palm. On her hand was a small pink shell. It's the shell that she gave Shinn on the beach. Stellar looked at it with a questioningly look. Suddenly a sharp jerk of pain entered her brain. She screamed and went out of control. Mwu and Murrue did their best to calm Stellar down.

"Hold her down Murrue, her memory of _him_ is coming back" Mwu commanded

Deep in her mind, Stellar is starting to remember some of the past times she had. First memory is Auel, then Sting, Armory 1, Impulse, Neo, and finally… the memory of that boy. The boy who accidentally groped her that day they first met, the boy who saved her life when she accidentally fall off that cliff, the boy who comforted her during captivity. That boy… what is his name?

Stellar started to cry.

"S..Sh….Shi…" She grasped the shell on her hand, "Shin..SHINN! Where are you Shinn!"

"Stellar calm down please!" Mwu commanded

"Neo… Where is Shinn! Stellar wants to see Shinn!" Stellar yanked Mwu's shirt and pulled it back and forth

"Stellar listen to me!" Mwu was getting dizzy, "Shinn is coming as we speak. He will be here to see you soon, I promise!"

Stellar stopped yanking his shirt and began to calm down. She looked down at the floor and smiled.

"Really? Shinn is coming to see Stellar?" she asked

"Mwu has sent a message to Shinn early on." Murrue explained, "I bet he is dying to come and see you Stellar, don't worry he will come." She smiled at Stellar.

"Stellar, go and take a rest. Tomorrow I promise you that you will see Shinn again." Mwu said

Stellar looked at Mwu and smiled. She hugged him and remained hugging for a minute.

"Murrue will take you to bed." Mwu said. Stellar nodded and followed Murrue to her room.

After a few minutes, Murrue came back to Mwu.

"She is such a cute girl. Lucky Shinn." Murrue commented

"Yea… that kid is just damn lucky to get a girl like her. Besides I know Stellar will be in good hands with Shinn. He is a nice, caring person despite the fact that he is arrogant and stubborn." Mwu said

"I'll go call Andy to bring in the Gaia for Stellar" Murrue said

"Alright, now all we need is for Shinn to arrive." Mwu replied

Back in Stellar's room, Stellar is lying down on the bed looking at the ceiling. She is still holding the necklace with the shell Shinn gave her on that day when she was returned to Neo. She looked at it and started to cry.

"Shinn... Please come and see Stellar soon..." she whispered and closed her eyes

XOXOX

"Guys… I have to talk to you about something… really shocking" I said

I was at the living room with the whole gang. They looked puzzled.

"Guys, sit down please." I said

"What is wrong Shinn?" Kira asked, "Did something bad happen again?"

"Is it about Stellar?" Athrun asked

"Guys…yesterday night when I was checking my e-mails. I got a strange message from Neo." I explained

"Neo? Oh you mean Mwu La Flagga," Cagalli answered, "What did he say?"

"I have it printed out here; you guys take a look…" I gave them the paper.

After a few seconds, they all dropped their coffee mugs. Kira and Lacus are staring at me. Athrun and Cagalli dropped their jaws, and Dearka and Milly spit coffee all over the floor.

"No way… Who is this special someone? And what could Mwu possibly do!" Dearka was shocked

"I have no clue… but yesterday night… I couldn't sleep. I was thinking about why he wants me to go to Berlin, and who is this special someone… Guys… I think I know who it is. It's Stellar." I said

This time Kira and Lacus dropped their jaws, Athrun and Cagalli stared straight at me in the eye, and Dearka and Milly choked on their coffee.

"It all makes sense…Berlin is the place where I buried her. Neo knows about the Extendeds and I am guessing that he might possibly do something to Stellar. I have to find out you guys… I am worried. After all these years of grief, something is happening to the girl I love. I have to find out what. Please… let me take Destiny and go there." I pleaded.

The gang discussed the situation with each other. Kira looked worried about sending a Gundam out, but Lacus told Kira that Shinn is an excellent pilot and he can take care of himself. Athrun and Cagalli agreed. Dearka and Milly didn't care much.

"Alright Shinn, I'm giving you permission to take Destiny with you, but just one condition: Take care and keep your mobile suit hidden from civilians and others." Kira said

(A/N: Play Vestige by TM Revolution if you have it)

I smiled and let out a tear drop. "I…I… Thank you Kira… I will take care of myself. Thank you all for giving me a chance…"

"Don't worry Shinn. We all suffered during the war and we all tried our best to make things right and find hope. I know you had suffered a lot too, loosing your family and Stellar. I know Mwu; he is a guy who will do anything to get things accomplished. He has a famous quote: 'I'm the man who makes the impossible possible.' He dedicates his life to making something possible. I might sound crazy but is it possible to revive an Extended?"

I was shocked to hear Kira say that… could it be that Neo… found a way… to…

"Extendeds are 'tools' of the EAF. They changed their whole body in order to fight. But I am not so sure... about reviving one…" I replied

"Maybe Mwu knows…since he's worked with the Extendeds before. To me, I believe Mwu revived her. Why would he tell you to go to Berlin anyways? And this special someone… how many people in your life you considered special?" Kira asked

"Special… My family, Mayu, and Stellar" I replied

"You told me your family died in front of your eyes… there is no way you can see them in this world again… But Stellar… she is different from all of us. Mwu must have somehow brought her back to life… but I am not 100 sure yet Shinn. It is up to you to find out the answer. Go Shinn, go and find it!" Kira smiled

I started crying… even though I caused so much pain to them… Defeating freedom, mocking ORB and disobeying Athrun's orders… they still give me chances, Chances so that I can change myself. I should be more like them… forgiving and kind. I wiped my tears and ran to my room. I quickly grabbed Mayu's cell phone, put on my ZAFT uniform and snatched the disc containing the route to Berlin with me.

I ran downstairs to the basement. The basement was filled with bookshelves and old items. Lacus told me there was this secret switch to the hangar somewhere. She told me it was the second last bookshelf, third row and the third book. I took the book out and suddenly, the bookshelf to my left moved out of the way and revealed a secret door. Beside the door there was a palm scan. I placed my palm and the scanner started to operate. After it scanned my hand the screen on top of the scanner said 'Shinn Asuka, Access Granted'. The door began to open.

I ran down the narrow hallways, through twists and turns until finally I stopped at a split passageway. On top of the passageway were the names of the 3 pilots: Kira Yamato, Athrun Zala, and Shinn Asuka. I continued into my lane until finally I arrived at the hanger where my mobile suit is.

As you known previously, the ZGMF-X42S Destiny was destroyed by Infinite Justice. After the war ended, Destiny was brought back to me completely repaired thanks to Athrun. Athrun told me that the generator for the Wings of Light has been improved. Now I can use it freely whenever I want and it won't drain as much battery power as before.

I looked at Destiny with saddened eyes. Destiny also looked back at me with its mournful eyes. It is the first time I realized that Destiny has saddened eyes, it looks like that the mobile suit is affected by the war. We are both alike… both endured the pain and suffering from fighting.

"Let's go Destiny, Let's go and find the answer!" I whispered, tears coming out of my eyes.

I entered the cockpit and started up the power and engines. The display screen showed the operating system Destiny uses: Gunnery United Nuclear-Dueterion Advanced Maneuver. I did a quick test to see if the thrusters were working and if movement is functioning properly. I took out the M2000GX folding high-energy long-range beam cannon because it will slow Destiny down. I took out the MA-BAR73/S high energy beam rifle since I have the 'Palma Fiocina' beam palm. I kept the 'Arondight' anti-ship sword and the 'Flash Edge 2' beam boomerangs for close combat defense. I dropped the mobile shield since I have beam shields and they are WAY better. When I was ready to go, the screen on my top right appeared. It was Dearka and Milly.

"Hey Shinn, are you ready to go?" Milly asked

"Yes Milly, I'm ready to go" I replied

"Okay I will take Destiny to the launching pad, hang on for a bit okay?" Milly said

The wires on Destiny were not cut off and the platform that Destiny is standing on began to move.

While Destiny is still moving to the launch bay, Dearka came on to the screen.

"Hey Shinny, be careful okay? We all want you to come back safely and if that hot blonde chick is really alive, bring her back okay? I really wana meet her" Dearka winked at me, I blushed. Milly drenched Dearka with coffee.

"Okay Shinn, Destiny is at the launch bay, all systems green! You may launch!" Milly said

Beside our mansion there is a huge cliff and goes into the ocean, on the wall of the cliff is a secret tunnel, which is where the launch area is. The 'gate' started to open and out comes a long platform extending out of the tunnel.

The monitor next to where Destiny is began to light up. The first green light illuminated. I can feel my heart beating rapidly. The second green light came on. I can feel my hands shaking. And finally the last green light was on.

"Shinn Asuka, Destiny, Ikimasu!" I shouted

The catapult pushed Destiny out of the secret tunnel on the cliff. I started up the Wings of Light. Destiny's wings unfolded and out emitted beautiful purple particles creating a wing shape. After the wings are on, I cranked up the thrusters to full blast and I was off to Berlin to meet my special someone.

"Stellar… if it is really you, if you are really alive, please wait for me…" I whispered and closed my eyes. I turned autopilot on and gave Destiny the data of our flight path.

XOXOX

Back at the mansion, Kira, Lacus, Athrun, Cagalli, Dearka and Milly were standing on the balcony. They were holding their couple's hand looking at the sky. They were especially looking at the small purple light at the sky.

"Shinn…come back soon…we are all waiting for you and with that pretty girl of yours if she is alive" Athrun said

"Hey what! You call Stellar pretty and not me!" Cagalli was furious

"No no no! That is not what I meant Cagalli, dear" Athrun was trying to explain, "I know she is pretty but Cagalli… you're the prettiest girl in the whole world to me."

"Oh… really? Well Athrun, that is not good enough!" Cagalli blushed and teased

Athrun started to blush, "Well… what do you want me to do for you to make you happy?"

"Hmm…" Cagalli had an evil smile, "I know… but you have to promise me to accept this offer!"

"Okay Cagalli, dear" Athrun responded.

"Okay!" Cagalli smiled, "I order you to become my slave for the rest of your life!"

"What!" Athrun was shocked, "Aw… damn…"

Everyone else laughed

Then Kira looked at the sky with Lacus, holding hands.

"I hope Shinn will be okay" Kira said

"Kira dear, He will… he is a strong-hearted boy. He won't lose easily" Lacus replied

"Yea Lacus… you're right." Kira placed his hand around Lacus' waist. Lacus placed her head on Kira's shoulder. Both looked at the sky where the purple dot is.

"Shinn…do your best!" Kira whispered.

"Come home soon Shinn!" Lacus continued.

* * *

End of Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is now over! I'm sorry again if some of the places get kinda confusing andI'm really sorry ifI made Kira as kinda the know-it-all person. This chapter ischallenging to write for me.For those who do not know, my favourite Gundam is the ZGMF-X42S Destiny XDXD (hope I don't get flamed by that). The next chapter will feature a special OC. ME! XDXDXD. Stay tuned everyone!

Please RXR


	4. There Can Be Miracles When You Believe

Alright everyone! Chapter 4 is done! Thanks for all your reviews; I hope you are enjoying this fanfic. Thanks for reminding me about grammatical mistakes and such. I really want to improve my writing so reminding me of those really helps! This chapter features an OC and that is me! I kinda added an introduction to myself in my fanfics because I will be using me in my fanfics more often. I don't wana write like an intro every time but I'll remind people to look at my previous fanfics to know more about who I will be in my fanfics. Thank you Aura for proofreading my fanfictions!

I forgot to add a disclaimer again! Sorry about that!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. I only own Dan and if you wana use him in some of your fanfics, you can ask me for permission. For example: Aura asked me and now she is using me in her fanfics XDXD

* * *

Around the afternoon, I'm getting close to the place where this "Dan" lives. I watch the sunset on Destiny. It's a beautiful sight. I wish Stellar can see this with me soon. I increase the thrusters for the Wings of Light to my maximum speed. 

"Hmm, Dan's place should be around here somewhere," I said to myself. On the map of the route, it shows that there is a small island near the coast of England. As I move closer to the destination, I sighted land.

"That must be where Dan lives," I said. The island is pretty small, consisting of a small plateau with trees and a beach. When Destiny got close to the island, the emergency lights on Destiny started flashing. Beeping sounds started to ring in my ears.

"We've been spotted? Where is the enemy?" I asked myself.

I quickly type some commands on the keyboard. The camera zooms onto the island and spotted 14 defense turrets, beam turrets, targeting Destiny. I stopped Destiny took out my anti-ship sword until I heard a voice from the radio.

"Halt! Who goes there!" a calm voice came out of the radio.

"This is Shinn Asuka piloting the ZGMF-X42S Destiny. I received an email from Mwu La Flaga or Neo Lonorke saying that I was suppose to find this person named Dan" I replied the message.

"Ah I see. Hello Shinn, my name is Dan. I will let you pass and enter my hangar bay. Let me reprogram the gun turrets so that they recognize you as an ally. It will only take a second. Hang in there!" Dan said.

I waited for a few minutes for Dan to do his thing. I look at the camera to see if there's any movement from the turrets. Suddenly the turrets folded themselves in and disappeared into the ground. I placed the anti-ship sword back onto the backpack.

"Okay Shinn, you are clear to land. I will fire a flare into the sky to let you locate the hangar bay. When you arrive there, stand on the platform marked with a big red "H" and I will take you down." Dan said from the radio.

"Okay Dan, I'll wait for you flare" I replied. I look at the island for a flare. A second later, a glowing red light is shot from the ground and into the sky.

"Let's go Destiny!" I activate the Wings of Light and fly towards where the flare was shot.

When I arrived at the site, there is this grey, square platform with red lights on the sides. At the center of the square painted a red "H".

"This must be the hangar bay," I thought "I guess I'll just land here then."

Destiny slowly descends onto the platform. When both feet are on the ground the platform suddenly moves downwards. I start to panic. What if this is a trap? It can't be. I've gone this far trying to see Stellar, and besides Dan stopped the gun turrets from attacking me. If he was a person trying to stop me he would've shot me out of the sky back then. I start to take deep breaths and closed my eyes. I thought about Stellar. What is going on at Berlin?

When the platform came to a halt, I can hear a voice outside my mobile suit.

"Hey there Shinn, you can come out of your cockpit. Don't worry I don't carry weapons around, trust me." the voice said.

I open my cockpit door and came out of Destiny. The hangar bay is similar to Minerva's hanger bay. The room space is HUGE. Wow, I never knew there can be such big space under an island. On the left I can see spare weapons from mobile suits and mobile armor. On the right I can see spare parts for engines, thrusters, generators, and huge pieces of scrap metal. Even though the place looks like a hangar bay and a junkyard, the spare pieces and scrap metal is all organized neatly.

I grab hold onto the cable which lowers me down to the surface. When I arrived on the ground I saw a boy. He's a bit taller than me, slim body, wearing jeans, running shoes, and a white vest which contained tools for repairing. On his waist was a belt that holds all different kinds of tools. He has brown eyes and curly black hair. His hairstyle is similar to mines, but it is more scattered around.

"Hello Shinn, my name is Dan. It is a pleasure to meet you. You can call me Danny, Donny or whatever" he gave me a friendly smile.

"Hello there" I replied with a smile, "Wow, this is really a big hangar!"

"Yea, it is big." Dan looked around the place, "I use it now as a repair station and also my home."

I was shocked, "You…you live here?"

"Yeah, well no I don't live inside the hangar bay!" He joked and smiled, "There's a house on top of here. That is where I live. But sometimes I sleep in the hangar bay because the temperature is cooler"

"Ahh I see." I said

"So Shinn, can you tell me about yourself? Just brief information will do" Dan smiled

"Well…okay then. I was born in ORB. I really like to draw (A/N: I know Shinn is not an artist in the series but in this fanfic he is XD). I used to live with My parents and my sister, but during the first war they were killed during an invasion at ORB. I was brought to PLANT and I joined ZAFT to avenge my family's death. In my mission from ZAFT, I was to chase down our stolen mobile suits that were taken from the Earth Alliance. As we progressed, my life was slowly being devoured into darkness. In the end, I realized wars don't solve anything." I said

"Ahh I see, you had a tough life. Well to tell you the truth, I had something similar too." Dan started, "The first thing I am going to say here might shock you. Shinn, I'm from the EAF. Yes I know we are enemies, but now the war is over. I don't want to kill people anymore. I am a pilot and also a mechanic. But what is really shocking, Shinn is that I am…or was an EAF Extended."

I dropped my jaw. I am now looking at a person who is the same type as Stellar.

"You must be kidding!" I chuckled, "You are lying to me Dan. How could you be an Extended?"

"I'm not lying Shinn. I really was. I'll tell you the story about my life. I never knew who my real parents were. The people who worked at the laboratory where Extendeds were trained told me that my parents died in a car accident. I had no choice but to accept what they were saying. Throughout my young life, I was tortured, beaten up and nearly died in those labs. They inject this weird medicine into me and performed tests on me, for example they gave me a knife and ordered me to kill the person who was dueling me. They told me that if I didn't kill them, I will die. I had no choice but to fight for my life."

"That is just horrible," I said. I start to wonder how much pain and suffering Stellar had when she was under these tests.

"During those years many died, but the ones who survived passed on. We then learned how to operate mobile suits/armors. I had no interests in the mobile suits." Dan explained

"Why is that?" I asked

"Heh, well usually when we had free time, we are locked inside a room. There was this small window inside this room. I spent all my free time looking outside that window. Usually I see nothing but trees and clouds, but sometimes I see birds flying in the sky. Before I go on, I should tell you that our memories are completely wiped. We didn't know what certain things are. We are only trained to kill. Okay, when I saw those birds, I wondered if I can do what they are doing, which is flying."

"Oh I see, so you want to fly instead of piloting a mobile suit." I said

"Yes correct!" Dan smiled, "I wanted to fly, I wanted to experience what flying feels like. I told the people who worked there. They decided to give me a mobile armor instead, a simple, mass produced fighter jet. I was so happy that stayed inside the cockpit for like the whole day, playing around with the control stick and messing around with the buttons. Suddenly, I accidentally turned on the engine and launched the jet inside the lab. Luckily the hangar was outside the laboratory. I crashed through the front gate and out I flew towards the sky. For some unknown reason, I knew how to operate the plane. Maybe because I was programmed to fly a plane since I am an Extended. After that incident I didn't know where I was going, so I just randomly flew to places and such. I was smiling and laughing because finally I had a chance to fly! I did barrel rolls, loops and other cool tricks that I 'magically' learned how to do."

"Haha, wow you sure had fun didn't you" I laughed

"Well yea, but then things didn't go so well after that. The plane's fuel suddenly was low and I had no idea where I was. All I could see from the window was water. I was nervous and panicking. Suddenly to my left, I saw land! I quickly flew towards that direction. Just when I reached the land, my fuel was out. I made a crash landing."

"Holy, what happened then?" I was shocked

"I got knocked unconscious from the impact. Thank god that I was wearing my seat belt or else I won't be here today" Dan joked, "I was picked up by some local residents living in that area and they took care of me. Sadly, they didn't know I was an Extended and about a few days after I crash landed, I started going through withdraw from the drugs. I can tell you it was painful! For 2 weeks, 2 weeks! I was under extreme pain. But thank god it was over and the pain started to recede. Everything was under control. The pain stopped and I was recovering normally. The local residents told me I was at the country of ORB. I was still wearing my Earth Alliance uniform. The residents told me that ORB is a neutral country and they told me to go to their military to ask for help if needed. I thanked the residents for taking care of me for the past 2 weeks and I was off."

"So then, you stayed at ORB?" I asked

"I went to the military base at ORB and told them I was an EAF soldier that accidentally crash landed on their territory. I told them I had no food and shelter. They were nice to give me a place to live, but in return I had to help out with their military. I told them if I get a chance to fly in the skies, then I would help them. They agreed on my offer and gave me the MVF-M11C Murasame. I am still using it today."

"Wow, what an adventure!" I replied.

"Haha," Dan laughed, "Yea, it was fun!"

"One more question, how did you end up here?" I asked him.

"After the second war, my friends and I decided to spend the rest of their lives living peacefully. We chose an island near England and established a home here. Surprisingly we found a secret entrance in this island and found this hangar bay. We couldn't believe our luck. It was empty when we first found it, but all the junk you see here today was all over the place when we found it. That is when I decided to become a mechanic."

"Wow. That is such a cool story!" Shinn smiled

"Nah, I guess I can say I'm one of the lucky Extendeds out there. I heard all of the other Extendeds were killed." Dan said.

"Yea, that is true." I frowned.

Dan walked to a desk in the hangar bay and pulled out a clipboard, he came back to me shortly.

"Hmm, it says here from Mwu that I need to upgrade your generator for the Wings of Light that your mobile suit has." Dan explained to me

"Why does Ne…Mwu want to upgrade the Wings of Light from Destiny?" I asked

"Well…I am not 100 sure but Mwu told me that you will be carrying a heavy load of some sort when you arrive at Berlin." Dan replied to me.

I was surprised. "Do you know specifically what the heavy load is?"

"Well I am not sure Shinn. But my best guess is something that is heavy for a mobile suit is another mobile suit." Dan replied scratching his head.

Another mobile suit? Why does Neo want me to bring back another mobile suit? But then in the letter Neo said that I will be meeting a special someone… So this someone must be piloting a mobile suit. If what Kira said is right, then the only person that is special to me and pilots a mobile suit is…Stellar. I dropped my jaw.

"Something wrong Shinn?" Dan asked

"Oh… it's nothing Dan" I replied

Dan gave me a worried look. "Okay Shinn, hey why don't you sit down and take a rest? You looked tired. It is a long way here from where you live and I bet sitting in that cockpit was really boring."

I walked slowly towards a sofa next to Dan's desk. I sat down and stared at the ground thinking about what Dan just said. I feel like I want to throw up. Dan came by with a container full of cookies.

"You want some Shinn? Are you hungry?" he asked

"Nah, I'm fine…wait on second thought, can I have some?" I said. I haven't eaten for around 5 hours. I'm really starving.

"Haha okay, here you go. Take as many as you like!" Dan smiled

"Hey Dan," I started, "I know this might sound rude but do you have anything else to eat? I haven't eaten for about 5 hours and I'm really dying for some food."

Dan smiled, "Well why don't you just say so! Don't worry about not afraid of asking for food Shinn, we all need it right? Hmm, let's see what we have here…" Dan got over to a shelf next to his desk, "Well to tell you the truth, I am bad at cooking so I usually eat like canned foods or instant noodles."

"Is it okay if I have a bowl of instant noodles?" I asked politely.

"Sure! Knock yourself out! What kind of noodles you want? I got Kim chi, ramen, normal noodles…" Dan named out like a lot of different instant noodles. I can't believe how much food he has.

"I'll take the Kim chi. I really like spicy foods" I responded.

"Gotcha," Dan walked beside his desk and picked up an electric water kettle. He poured water into the bowl and dumped the ingredients in. He closes the lid and hands the bowl to me with a fork.

"Here you go Shinn; I'll start working on the repairs for your mobile suit. It won't take long. I will take good care of you MS, don't worry. You can just sit here and take a nap if you want." Dan gave me a friendly smile.

I nodded and begin to eat my noodles. It tasted really good. It is way better than the instant noodles on Minerva. I finish the noodles slowly, enjoying every bite. Then I finish the soup in one go. I start to wonder if Stellar tasted such good food before. I never had seen her eat before. Maybe the drugs that they inject are like their 'food'. I really wish that she can some delicious food one day.

I throw the empty plastic bowl into the garbage can nearby. I walk up to Destiny to see what Dan is doing. Next to my mobile suit is an elevated platform. It is raised to the height where Destiny's chest area is. I walk up behind it to see Dan fixing the power generator. Beside where Dan is standing sat a machine. I see Dan taking out the old generator from Destiny and replacing it with this new machine.

"What is that Dan?" I asked

"Hey Shinn, this is an improved generator that I built. It is one of the best in the world for mobile suits/armors. The design is much similar to a battleship's generator but the size is smaller." Dan explained

I am really amazed. Dan is such an awesome inventor/mechanic.

"Have you tried it out before? Will it malfunction and explode or something?" I asked him

"Haha Shinn, you are such a funny guy," Dan laughed, "Don't worry Shinn; I tested this engine many times on my aircraft. When I make a new engine, I always test it on my aircraft."

"I see," I said, "I have one more question. Where do you get all this junk? I mean I know you said that when you first arrived here, there were spare parts in the bay. But I bet you did use them all on something right? Where did you get extra parts?"

"Oh that is simple," Dan responded, "I have friends who are in the Junk Guild, I tell them what do I need and they bring it here for me for a reduced price."

"Wow, Dan is such a cool guy!" I thought.

After half an hour, Dan finished with the repairs. He was sweating like crazy.

"Oh man, that was hard but I finished it!" Dan panted

"Are you sure everything is connected to the right parts?" I asked to make sure

"Yep, I am a very careful person. I put in 130 effort to get things done." Dan smiled and gives me the thumbs up.

I smiled. Suddenly a thought came to my mind, "Hey Dan, have you ever liked a girl before?"

"Yes and I'm still in love with her," Dan looked at me, "I met this girl at ORB the day before I had to go to the front lines during the second war. She has long blonde hair, a mix of brown and green color eyes and wears glasses. She is really beautiful and has this really cute smile. We met at a park in ORB where I was taking a day off. We started talking and we were getting along quite well. I told her of my story as an Extended and how I got to ORB. She was quite shocked but I still remembered that she kinda blushed when I was telling her of my adventure. I think she liked me, and I really like her too. But then I told her I had to go fight a war. She started crying. I couldn't believe my eyes. I hugged her, comforted her and promised her that I will see her soon. Until today, I still haven't seen her. I hope she is still out there waiting for me. I'm dying to see her one day." Dan frowned.

"I really like this girl, but I am kinda afraid to say the name because she," I paused, "She is the same type as you."

"She is an extended?" Dan was shocked.

"Yes Dan, She is an Extended just like you were." I replied with saddened eyes, "Her name is Stellar, have you ever heard of her name?"

"Stellar, Stellar," Dan repeated her name a couple of times. He closed his eyes, "Are you talking about Stellar Loussier, A cute, blonde girl with magenta eyes?"

"Yes, did you know her?" I grabbed Dan's collar and looked at him with shocked eyes, "Please tell me about her, I really want to know more about her!"

"Well I looked at one of the person's checklist in the lab. I remembered a name called Stellar Loussier. I met her couple of times, she is really shy and innocent and nice, but when she is forced to fight she is really deadly and I mean deadly! She really likes the ocean a lot. I see her everyday standing next to a window facing the ocean. She told me that she wants to go to the beach one day. That was the last time I met her." Dan said.

"I met Stellar on a beach. She accidentally fell off a cliff and nearly drowned. I saved her and I fell in love with her. I never knew she was with the Earth Alliance forces until one day when we encountered one of our stolen mobile suits; I found out that she was piloting it. I was in shock. How could this kind, innocent girl be piloting a mobile suit? She was shortly captured by us after that encounter. The doctors tried to treat her 'sickness' but told me that she would die soon. I had no choice to give her back to Neo, who was the commanding officer of her. Shortly after, she was killed in Berlin. Before she died, she told me that she loves me. To this day, I still can't stop thinking about her. That night when I got the e-mail from Neo saying that a special person is waiting for me in Berlin, I couldn't sleep. Dan, do you think Stellar is alive? Do you think she is at Berlin waiting for me?" I said, looking at Dan with tears in my eyes.

Dan walks next to me and pats me on the back.

"Shinn, let me ask you a question," Dan started, "Do you want her to be alive? Do you think about her everyday, waiting for her to return to your hands?"

"Yes, yes I do!" I slammed my fist onto the ground, "She didn't deserve to die. She was just a poor innocent girl who didn't know what's right or wrong. She should've never gone through that much pain."

"But you believe that someday, you will see her. Is that correct Shinn?" Dan asked

"Yes," I said emphatically.

Dan smiled at me, "Shinn, I might sound kinda crazy, but I believe in you too. Even though I am not familiar with Stellar, but I can see it in your eyes that you have determination and faith. We both are similar. I told you about the girl that I really like right? Well, to this day I still believe that I will see her again. And I am 100 sure that I will see her one day. After I get my aircraft repaired, I am going to travel around the world and search for the girl that I love. Shinn, never give up! There can be miracles when you believe."

"T-Thank you Dan," I wipe the tears off my face and stood up gripping my fists tightly.

'Stellar… please give me another chance…' thought Shinn.

XOXOX

"Stellar, it is time to go" a voice called her

"Shinn…is that you Shinn?" Stellar slowly turned around and open her eyes, only to see Mwu, "N-Neo? Where is Shinn?"

"Shinn is waiting for you Stellar," Mwu said, "It is time to leave and go to where he is."

"Okay…" Stellar slowly gets out of bed and gets dressed, while Mwu is waiting outside. When she tells Mwu she is ready, Mwu leads her into the hangar bay in the laboratory.

"Stellar, do you remember this mobile suit?" Mwu asked

Stellar looks up to see a mobile suit that looks exactly like the one she used to pilot.

"Gaia…" she whispered, "How did Gaia get here?"

"Oh, my old friend Andrew had an exact copy of your mobile suit." Mwu explained, "He repainted it to look exactly like yours and brought it here while you were sleeping."

"Oh…" Stellar whispered. She looks at Mwu, "Neo, does Stellar have to use Gaia…to destroy things that will hurt Stellar?"

"No Stellar, The war is over, everyone is living peacefully now." Mwu explained, "no one will hurt you anymore Stellar, and if someone happen to do that, you have someone to protect you."

"Protect…" Stellar repeated the words for awhile, "Shinn… promised Stellar that Shinn will protect Stellar from evil things."

"Yes that is correct. But on _that _day, Shinn failed to protect you. Even today, he still is thinking about that promise, about his failures, long ago. Stellar," Mwu squatted down and placed his hand on Stellar's face, "will you give Shinn another chance?"

Stellar starts to think about the past, about the times she and Shinn were together. On the cave Shinn was kind to her, he helped bandage her leg wound and took care of her. At Minerva Shinn was by her side all the time when she was being treated by the doctors. Every time when Shinn sees Stellar hurt or in pain, Shinn starts to worry. Stellar knows in her heart Shinn is a kind and caring person.

"Hai, Stellar will give Shinn another chance. Stellar will give Shinn many chances because Stellar knows Shinn will do his best!" She smiled

"Stellar," Mwu smiled, "If that is your answer, take Gaia and meet the one you love."

Stellar nods.

XOXOX

"It is almost midnight; I guess it is time for you to go." Dan said.

"Yea, I must go meet the person that is special to me," I responded, "thank you for everything Dan, will I ever see you again?"

"I believe that we will see each other one day, after I find the girl that I love." Dan offered his hand to me, I accepted it.

"Well I guess I guess I should say a temporary goodbye," I grabbed the cable that pulls me up to Destiny, "don't forget your promise!"

"I won't Shinn. By the way, do not activate your Wings of Light yet, wait for you grab that 'heavy load' in order to save energy." Dan shouted

"Ok Dan, thanks for the tip" I replied with a smile.

"No problem!" Dan waved goodbye as I started Destiny up.

After I did a system check, everything is ready to go.

I increased my thrusters to maximum.

"Shinn Asuka, Destiny, Ikimasu!" I shouted

Destiny jump up into the air and activated its thrusters. It is time to go to Berlin and find out what is there waiting for me.

"Good luck Shinn! Find your Destiny!" Dan shouted

After two hours of flying in the air, I finally arrive at my final destination; Berlin. I watch the beautiful night lights all over Berlin from my monitors. The place is now rebuilt and looks better than before. The memories of the old Berlin still haunt me sometimes, a beautiful city destroyed in mere seconds by a mobile suit. Now everyone in the city is living their normal lives happily. I wish that my life will be happy soon.

The location shown on Neo's is a bit north from Berlin. I wonder why I have to go there. I guess I have to find out then

After flying for about a few minutes north, I arrived at the spot. I landed Destiny down on the ground. It is snowing outside, but it is really dark. I turned on the flashlight on Destiny's head (A/N: I know there isn't a flashlight but lets just pretend there is). What stood in front of me was so shocking that I almost fainted.

"T-T-This is the lake…that I buried Stellar…" I struggled. The lake looks exactly like the day when I buried her. There is snow everywhere; on the trees, on the ground and the lake looks like it is about to freeze. I move Destiny forward while checking the surroundings. I see nothing but trees and snow. I slowly moved Destiny into the lake hoping to see something that catches my eye. Suddenly the emergency lights on Destiny start to flash and that annoying beeping noise began. I look at the radar and spotted an unidentified object closing in on me from behind.

"Shit, was I being watched the whole time?" I panicked.

I command Destiny to take out its anti-ship sword, turn around and begin charging the "Palma Fiocina" beam palm. When I was about to press the fire button, I suddenly stopped. I opened my eyes in shock, dropped my jaw and started to shake. My hands are making jerking motions. What stood in front of me was surely a dream come true. I regain control and lowered Destiny's anti-ship sword and beam palm. I stared at the black mobile suit with red and yellow stripes.

"G-G-Gaia? S-S-S-S-Ste-Stellar?" I whispered.

End of Chapter 4

* * *

HAHAHAHA a cliff hanger! Sucks huh? O well the next chapter will be the last one. And I will do my best to make it as romantic as possible! 

Stay tuned and please RxR


	5. I Will Give You Wings

Final chapter is up!

Okay I can really say the hardest thing for an author to do is to end his/her stories. This has got to be the hardest chapter I've ever written. I had to rewrite this chapter a couple of times because I screwed up MAJORLY. Thank you Aura for proofreading my story.

I tried to make this story as romantic as possible, but I have a feeling that I didn't do well in this one. I'll read your reviews to find out what you think.

Well here it is!

* * *

Gaia and Destiny are now looking at each other. Destiny is still in the lake while Gaia is standing on land. Inside the cockpit my heart is pounding rapidly. It is Stellar, it must be! The color on the mobile suit is just like Stellar's. Tears are coming out from my eyes. After so long, I finally get to see her mobile suit. I was so excited that I moved Destiny forward to get close to Gaia. 

XOXOX

"Nani?" Stellar said to herself as she looks at the blue, red and white mobile suit that is moving towards her, "Who is this?"

She tries hard to remember what Shinn's old mobile suit looks like, the Impulse. As she finally remember what the Impulse looks like from her memories, she compares it to this mobile suit that is standing in front of her.

Her face suddenly turns in fear, "T-That is not Shinn, C-Could it be someone that wants to take away Stellar? No! Stellar will not accept that!"

She commanded Gaia to draw its beam rifle and points it at the unknown mobile suit.

XOXOX

As I was about halfway there, I suddenly saw Gaia move its arms and reaching for its beam rifle. I stopped Destiny.

"Nani, what is going on? Stellar is that you in there?" I was confused. Why did Gaia drew out its beam rifle? Stellar… what are you doing? I started to cry even harder.

I suddenly remember something. On that day when I returned Stellar back to Neo, she must have seen me pilot Impulse. I guess her memory of me still thinks that I still pilot Impulse, but she doesn't know that I now pilots Destiny.

I tried to send a message to Gaia but then it didn't work. I guess I had no choice but to prove to her that I am Shinn.

I commanded Destiny to move forward without taking out weapons even though she has her beam rifle drawn. I hope this will work out.

XOXOX

"That mobile suit is moving, it is trying to take away Stellar!" She started to panic. In her mind she is thinking that she will never see Shinn again. She is now having a visual image that this mobile suit is going to destroy her, just like that day in Berlin when Freedom appeared behind Shinn's mobile suit.

She commanded Gaia to move back a few steps while the unknown mobile suit is approaching forward.

"Stop! Get away!" she cried out with frightened eyes, "Don't take away Stellar; Leave Stellar alone!"

Just after she said that, she pressed the fire button for the beam rifle.

XOXOX

The beeping noise is growing louder. Inside the cockpit the emergency red lights are flashing out of control.

"No… Stellar!" I am shock to see the beam rifle is charging up and ready to fire at Destiny, "Stellar please stop!"

The world is now blackened out. I am now sitting in the cockpit alone in the dark. I started to cry like I never cried before.

"W-What should I do?" I whispered to myself, "She can't hear me… She thinks I am an enemy… what else is there to do…"

Suddenly inside the darkness, I heard a voice.

"Shinn…" the voice said

I look up to see my friends; Kira, Lacus, Athrun, Cagalli, Dearka, Milly, and Dan.

"Shinn, Stellar is in Gaia confused. You need to show her that it is really you inside your mobile suit" Kira whispered

"B-But how?" I asked in confusion

"Show her…" Athrun whispered

"You can do it Shinn." Lacus smiled

"Go Shinn!" Cagalli gave me the thumbs up.

"Show that hot chick what you got!" Dearka smiled

Milly whacked Dearka hard with her fist, "We believe in you Shinn," She smiled

"She is waiting for you Shinn" Dan smiled.

"T-T-Thank you guys" I sniffled and start to cry, "I will do it!"

As they fade away, they kept repeating the words: "Show her…"

Suddenly the blackness died down and I can see Gaia charging the beam rifle.

'Stellar…please stop this… please stop this… please stop this!' I thought.

I quickly opened the cockpit door and got out. I lift my hands, close my eyes and shout to the top of my lungs.

"STELLAR! STOP IT!" I screamed, tears are falling rapidly down my face.

(A/N: Please play Shinkai no Kodoku, Stellar's image song until I say stop XD)

XOXOX

"S-S-Sh-Shinn?" Stellar was shock to see the raven haired boy. Tears are starting to fall from her face, "Shinn…Shinn came for Stellar…" She smiled and looked at the boy from Gaia's monitors, but then she suddenly remembered that the beam rifle was about to shoot.

"SHINN, NOOOOO!" She screamed, she moved the arm that was holding the beam rifle. When the beam shot out, it nearly missed Destiny's head. Stellar closed her eyes and hoped that Shinn is still okay. When it was all over, she looked at the monitor to see if Shinn is there.

XOXOX

"ARRGH!" I screamed like crazy when the beam from Gaia's beam rifle sped forward towards Destiny. I got pushed back into my cockpit. I thought my life was over; I thought she shot me and killed me, but when I open my eyes I can see the cockpit is still there.

"What happened?" I asked myself. I crawled out of the cockpit to see that Gaia has lowered its beam rifle. I looked at Destiny. Everything is still intact, no damage has been done. I sighed with relief.

'It must be Stellar,' I thought, 'She didn't shoot me because she saw my face when I got out of the cockpit. Thank you guys for telling me how to calm her down…' I looked at the stars on the night sky and visualizing them giving me the thumbs up.

I turn around to look at Gaia. The mobile suit is slowly moving forward towards me. I begin to stand up and look at Gaia with my mouth open. When the mobile suit was about a few meters in front of me, the cockpit of Gaia opens.

My heart is thumping like mad. Is it really Stellar? Is it really her piloting that mobile suit? I just have to wait… wait for the mystery person to come out of the cockpit.

Someone is coming out… I start to sweat. I see the person's clothing, wearing a pink and white Earth Alliance uniform, with a white miniskirt and long boot. My heart feels like it is about to explode. Finally the person's face appeared. I dropped to my knees, dropped my jaw and I didn't know what to do but to stare at her beautiful, innocent face.

"St-Ste-Stellar?" I nearly choked, "Ste-Stellar? I-Is th-that yo-you?"

Stellar looked at me and gave me her cute smile. Tears are now falling down her eyes. I still remembered that cute smile since the day I helped her on that cliff, at Minerva and that day when she… went to another world. I was dying to see that smile again oneday and today that wish came true.

"Shinn," She shouted and started to cry, "SHINN!"

She starts to run and prepares to jump onto my cockpit. I was surprised that she would do that. Destiny's cockpit is a bit higher than Gaia's. Stellar had to jump pretty high to get up here. Just when I see Stellar about to slow down from her jump, I quickly offered her my hand. She grabbed onto it and I pulled her up and embrace her tightly

"St-Stellar," I looked at her beautiful magenta eyes, "Stellar, I missed you so much!"

I couldn't help myself anymore. I cried till my eyes were all dry. She is alive…she is really alive! I touched her skin with my cold hands. The warmth of her skin slowly flows into my cold body.

"Shinn," Stellar looked at me with her kind and innocent eyes and smiled, "Shinn came to see Stellar…"

I still remembered those words back then at Berlin, when I saw her body pierced with debris and shrapnel. I asked myself why I was the one who kept loosing the people I loved. Still today, I still don't know why but then I learned that even though bad things happen, there is still hope.

"Yes Stellar, I am here to see you. I missed you so much Stellar!" I cried, "Everyday I think about you Stellar, wondering what you're doing. I always go to the beach to look at the ocean, hoping to see you again. When I had free time, I drew pictures of you Stellar. I try to make everyday worthwhile by seeing you around in my life. But then, it is not as happy as seeing you in person Stellar."

"Shinn," Stellar smiled and said softly, "Stellar doesn't know where Stellar went, but Stellar thinks of Shinn everyday. Stellar doesn't want Shinn to be sad but Shinn cries everyday. When Shinn cries, Stellar cries too. Stellar sees Shinn sad everyday. Stellar asked herself why Shinn is always sad, but Stellar didn't know why until a voice told Stellar that Shinn misses Stellar. Stellar asks the voice what Stellar should do. The voice told Stellar to let Stellar decides. After Stellar thinks for a long time, Stellar has decided to be with Shinn because Stellar wants Shinn to be happy everyday and Stellar knows Stellar is the only person that will make Shinn happy."

"S-Stellar," I closed my eyes to let my tears fall. She just wants me to be happy and she did all this just for me. I feel very guilty after hearing what Stellar said because back in Berlin, I broke that promise I said to her.

"I...I…broke that promise that I made and caused you to…" I remembered that anything related to death will make her go crazy, "…leave this world… but why you still do all this for me. In my mind I thought you will be mad at me…"

"Stellar will never be mad at Shinn," She wiped off my tears and started to move closer to me. I blush really red, "Stellar wants to give Shinn another chance. Stellar knows Shinn will protect Stellar because Shinn will not make the same mistake twice. Stellar believes in Shinn that Shinn will protect Stellar"

"Ste-Stellar, Thank you," I whispered and hugged her, "Please forgive me, for not keeping my promise."

"Stellar forgives Shinn" Stellar smiled, tears are falling out of her eyes. I release the hug and looks at her. I use my hands to wipe the tears. She giggled after I placed my hand on her soft and smooth face. She looks at me with her bright and beautiful eyes. I look back with my sad, red eyes. We both blushed and giggled and touch each other's face with our hands.

There is snow all over Stellar's hair and body. I decide to wipe off some of the snow on Stellar's hair. She smiled and giggled, and then she did the same thing on me. We both laughed and giggled from playing with the snow. I notice that there is snow piling beside us. I use my finger and drew big heart. Inside the heart I wrote my name down. When I was about to write her name down, Stellar realize what I am trying to say here. She takes her finger instead and writes her name down in the heart beside my name. I was surprised for a few seconds, but then I looked at her and smiled. When she finishes writing her name down she suddenly sneezed.

"Stellar, are you feeling okay?" I asked her in a calm and caring voice.

"Stellar…feels a little…cold" she replied in a weak voice.

"Here Stellar," I took off my ZAFT uniform jacket and placed it on Stellar's back. The only thing left I'm wearing is a black t-shirt. Stellar looked at me and blushed. Then I move very close to Stellar and hugged her. I blushed really red.

"Stellar, do you feel warmer now?" I asked her kindly.

"Stellar…feels much better. Thank you Shinn." She smiles and kisses me on the cheeks. I blush bright red. I return the kiss back to her.

"Stellar, what is that?" I noticed her wearing a necklace of some sort.

Stellar giggles, "It is a necklace that Shinn gave me a long time ago, Did Shinn forget?"

Could it be that shell she gave me a long time ago back in the war? I use my hand to take out the necklace inside her uniform. It is true! It is that shell I gave her! She must have made it into a necklace after I returned it to her.

"Yes I remember Stellar; you wear it with you everyday?" I asked

"Hai… Stellar still remembers Shinn giving this to Stellar. Stellar wears it everyday to remind Stellar of Shinn. Here Shinn," Stellar takes out her necklace and puts it on me, "Shinn take it, so that Shinn can remember Stellar everyday."

"Stellar, T-Thank you," I wiped my tears off my face.

"Hey Stellar, please take this," I reach into my pocket and take out Mayu's cell phone. Stellar looks at the object with questionable eyes.

"This is my onee-chan's cell phone. My whole family including her passed away when I was young." My tear drops starts to fall on the cell phone, "I really miss my little sister. This cell phone is the only thing left of my family."

I show Stellar pictures of me and my family. I pointed out my sister, my mother and my father. In my mind I know Stellar never had a family before. I hope I didn't make her emotionally sad.

"Stellar, to tell you the truth, you really remind me of my sister. She was really cute, innocent and fun to be with. You are exactly like her Stellar. Please accept this cell phone Stellar… because… because… I really love you." I said it…I finally confessed my love to her.

"Shinn… Stellar loves you too," Stellar blushed and smiled. Tears are falling down her face, "Shinn showed Stellar many things. Shinn was always there for Stellar when Stellar was hurt. Shinn really cares about Stellar…Stellar is really happy"

"Stellar…" I whispered.

"Shinn…" She replied.

Our heads move close to each other. I look at her with a smile and she giggles in return. Our lips are slowly coming close to meeting each other.

When our lips were about to touch, I whispered to Stellar and said: "Stellar, stay with me forever."

"Hai Shinn, Stellar will do just that…" she replied and looks at me with her sweet eyes.

At that moment, I receive my first passionate kiss from the girl I really love. The feeling of it is so special even I can't describe it perfectly. My body is slowly beginning to warm up. My face turns red like a cherry. The heat is slowly moving down my body starting from the lips, then into my chest and finally to my legs. I look at Stellar only to see her eyes closed. She seems to be really enjoying it. We didn't hesitate; we took our time enjoying this passion and this chemistry that is beginning to form.

After a few minutes, which to me feels like forever, we stopped kissing and smiled at each other.

"Stellar likes kissing," She smiled, "It makes Stellar really happy."

"R-Really?" I blushed red, "Well, we can do it more often if you want."

"Okay!" Stellar was surprised to hear that. She starts to giggle, "Stellar really likes Shinn when Shinn turns red. Shinn looks cute when Shinn does that."

I blush even redder after hearing that compliment. She really has this cute childlike innocence in her that really makes me love her even more.

"T-Thank you Stellar," I blush redder. Stellar giggled and touched my face with her hands.

"Shinn…Stellar has one more question for Shinn," Stellar asked innocently.

"What is it Stellar," I start to wonder what she might say to me.

"Does Shinn know what 'marrying' means?" She asked questioningly.

I nearly choked on my saliva after hearing that. How did she know about marriage? Sometimes she asks questions that really surprises me. I guess the childlike innocence really does kicks in.

"O-Of course I do Stellar," I replied and blushed, "It means that you devote yourself to be with someone you love forever, well that is my definition of it. But it basically means that you agree that you want to be with someone you love the most."

"Stellar understands now," She smiled at me, "Shinn…Stellar is scared to ask Shinn…but…"

Just when she was about to say it, I covered her mouth and smiled at her.

"Stellar…will you marry me?" I kissed her forehead gently. Will she say yes? I am too scared to find out.

"Shinn… Stellar will marry Shinn!" She smiled and kissed me on the lips.

Okay… I know you guys know that I am kinda of a lucky pervert, but man getting 2 kisses in one day is just too much for me. Especially from the girl that looks so beautiful to me.

Stellar kinda pushed me down and went on top of me. I almost and I mean almost fainted and got a nosebleed from that. We continued our passionate kisses until we were all exhausted. We embraced each other look at each other's beautiful eyes and smiled.

(A/N: Ok you can stop the song now XD)

"Hey lovebirds," I heard a shout from below, "Are you guys there?"

I got up and look down from my cockpit. It was Neo and his wife, Murrue. I smiled and waved at them. They waved in reply.

I tell Stellar to grab hold of me when we go down to the ground using the cable. She nods in reply. When we are on the ground, we met up with Neo and Murrue.

"Hey kiddo," Mwu smiled, "Did everything go well?"

"Well," I looked at Stellar and we both laughed, "You can say it was quite an interesting encounter."

"I'm glad you two are alright," Murrue smiled and replied, "Mwu couldn't find his car keys so we were late for a few minutes."

"Yes we are fine," I said, "Neo, I have one question. How did you…bring her back?"

"Oh, that I can explain, when I was with the Earth Alliance, they taught me how to revive a dead extended back alive if their body was found. I used that skill to bring back Stellar."

"Neo…I-I just don't know how to thank you. I-I…" I couldn't help myself but to cry.

"Hey kid," Mwu smiled and touched me on the shoulders, "You don't have to thank me. I am the one who is apologizing to you."

"Wh-Wha? What do you mean Neo?" I was shocked.

"Remember that promise I made back then?" Mwu said, "I broke that promise didn't I. Well I did this to say I'm sorry about breaking that promise. I hope you will take care of her and be a good inspiration to her okay?"

"N-Neo, Thank you…" I knelt down and started crying. Today...I learned that there is still hope in this world. Even though how much you suffered from deaths, suffering, and pain. Hope will always be with us wherever we go.

"No problem kiddo," Mwu smiled, "Hey it's almost 5 am! (A/N: Whoa Shinn and Stellar took kinda long with the kisses eh? XD) I guess you guys should be heading back home. The returning trip should take you about 2 hours or so you guys should depart. Don't worry about us, we live in Europe now. Stellar, have fun with Shinn okay?"

"Okay Neo, Stellar will," Stellar jumped for joy; I smiled.

Stellar and I got back up Destiny's cockpit. Stellar jumped down from there to enter Gaia's cockpit. I gave the thumbs up to Stellar and she smiled back in return. Just when I was about to enter my seat, Neo called me again.

"Hey kid, just so you know that upgrade changed your Wings of Light, making it faster and more powerful than before. He also changed your Wings of Light's color. I won't tell you what color it is, you just have to find out. I promise you that you will be amazed." Neo shouted.

"Thank you Neo!" I shouted in reply.

"Thank you Dan" I whispered.

After a few adjustments, Destiny and Gaia are now back online. From the monitors I can see Stellar inside her mobile suit cockpit.

"Stellar, I need Gaia to grab hold of Destiny" I said

"Okay" Stellar replied.

"Why is Shinn asking Gaia to hold Destiny?" Stellar thought

Destiny and Gaia moves forward a few steps. I control Destiny to grab on to Gaia's waist area while Stellar controls Gaia to grab onto Destiny's shoulders. (A/N: Okay this might sound really weird but then I just had to do it because it prepares for the next romantic scene)

After performing some final checks, I am ready to go.

"Stellar, are you ready to go?" I asked with a smile.

"Hai, Stellar is ready to go, but Stellar has one problem… Gaia… can't fly." Stellar made a worried face.

(A/N: Okay, play Wings of Words by Chemistry right now XDXD)

"Stellar, don't worry. I will give you wings." After I said that, I increased the thrusters to maximum. Destiny and Gaia are not off the ground for a few meters. Just when I feel that Destiny was not going to make it I activated the Wings of Light.

What I am about to see next is the most spectacular and dazzling image I've ever seen in my life. The wings unfold and it produces beautiful silver white particles that lighten up the whole area around Destiny. Instead of the wing shape being butterfly-shaped, it is now shaped like real wings. For some reason, the particles that the Wings of Light produces is sticking to Destiny making it look all white. The mournful face on Destiny is gone, giving out a happy and cheerful smile.

"Shinn…Destiny is so beautiful" Stellar commented.

"Thank you Stellar, this is all for you. I love you Stellar" I replied

"Shinn…Stellar loves you too Shinn. Shinn is the best!" Stellar blushed and replied.

"Let's go Stellar, Let's go to your new home." I smiled

"Okay." Stellar smiled and kissed me on her screen. I returned the kiss the same way she did. We both giggled after doing it.

I increased the thrusters to maximum and we are off, flying to the night sky with light guiding our path.

"They sure are a really sweet couple" Murrue commented.

"Yea I know, Stellar innocence and Shinn's kindness really blend well together." Mwu replied

"Yes true, but still we do make a cute couple do we?" Murrue gave Mwu an evil smile.

"Haha, well you can say that too! My sexiness and your hotness do blend well don't we?" Mwu joked.

"Ohhh… you are so gonna get beat up by that!" Murrue giggled. She gives Mwu the 'come' sign and Mwu follow Murrue to their car. You do not wana know what happens next.

XOXOX

"Stellar, look to your left," I smiled to her in my cockpit, "The sun is rising."

Stellar obeys and looks to her left. She can clearly see the sun rising from the horizon. The red-orange radiance that filled the sky made her smile with joy.

"Shinn…thank you for letting Stellar see pretty things. Stellar doesn't know what to say…" She blushed.

"Stellar, don't worry. As long as you are with me, I will be happy" I smiled and blushed. I reach out my hand to touch Stellar's face on the screen. She giggles and did the same thing on her side. Both of our hands are now touching the screen.

"Shinn…" she whispered.

"Stellar…" I responded.

Throughout the rest of the trip, Destiny flew high in the sky leaving white particles trailing from behind. Some people on the ground got out of their house to look that the shiny, moving bright light that is in the sky.

(A/N: you can stop Wings of Words now)

XOXOX

It is now 7 in the morning. Dearka is the first one to wake up. He went downstairs to grab a drink of water and then arrived at the balcony of their mansion.

"Ahh… it is such a beautiful day. Nothing but the sea, some seagulls, sand, cliffs, mobile suits… WHAT! MOBILE SUITS!" Dearka was surprised to see mobile suits next to the cliffs. The two mobile suits are now sitting next to the cliff, hand in hand.

"Wait… is that Destiny?" Dearka said to himself, "Oh gosh, Shinn is back!"

Dearka hurriedly runs back to his room to wake Milly up.

"Milly, wake up! Shinn is back!" Dearka shouted.

She suddenly got up and looks at Dearka with happy eyes.

"Really?" she asks, "Hurray!"

Dearka runs to Athrun and Cagalli's room. He tries to turn the door knob but it won't open, so he just forcefully kicks the door open.

"OMG YOU GUYS, SHINN IS BACK!" Dearka shouted and seeing Athrun and Cagalli…naked in bed, "…AND OMG IM BLINDED!"

Dearka runs out to Kira and Lacus' room. Athrun and Cagalli looks at each other.

"Athrun! I told you to put on some clothes after we were done!" Cagalli shouted. (A/N: All the couples are now married except Shinn and Stellar)

"I'm sorry dear…" Athrun apologized and quickly gave Cagalli her clothes.

Dearka couldn't turn the door knob so he had no choice but to kick the door open. Kira and Lacus were both surprised to see Dearka. They were also naked but then good thing they have some clothes on.

"SHINN IS BACK!" Dearka shouted, "AND DOES ANYONE EVER GO TO A MOTEL ANYMORE?"

When Dearka turns around, he saw Milly. She…saw EVERYTHING. (Dun dun dun!)

After 15 minutes, everyone starts to beat up Dearka forcefully. Kira and Athrun punch him, Cagalli kicks him, and Lacus takes out a toy hammer and starts whacking him. The Haros keeps bouncing on Dearka saying "I will not accept that!" Milly just sits on the sofa, enjoys her coffee, and watches the whole thing. After that is done, they dress up to meet Shinn.

XOXOX

We arrived home 15 minutes ago. Stellar was so happy to see the beach that she ran towards the shore without me. She was jumping around in the water and dancing. I quickly follow her in, and then she started splashing on me.

"Hahaha, Stellar stop it!" I laughed while Stellar sprayed water onto me.

"Hahaha," Stellar giggled when I sprayed water back to her, "Shinn stop!"

"Haha, okay Stellar, but you have to stop too okay?" I smiled and replied.

"Okay!" She said happily, "AHHH!"

Stellar trips on a rock hidden underneath the sand. I quickly catch her to prevent her from hitting the ground. Because it was so sudden, I also trip and fall down after grabbing her.

"Owww," I said, "Stellar are you okay?"

"Stellar is fine, but…" She sounded uncomfortable, "Stellar…feels…strange…"

I paused to see if anything has injured Stellar. Everything looks fine…except…that…my…hands…are…on…her…upper…chest…area……again.

"WAHH!" I blushed and let go of my hands, "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Haha, Shinn is so cute!" She turns around and smiles at me. I blush really red.

"Whoa Shinny! Did you just touch her breasts!" a voice called.

I turn around to see the whole gang walking towards me. I guess the person who said that was Dearka since he is now getting beat up by Milly.

"Hey everyone," I shouted.

"Shinn, you made it back safely!" Kira shouted, "Did everything go well? What did you find in Berlin?"

Everyone starts pumping out questions to me. I quickly told them to stop talking.

"Guys, I'll tell you what happened later, but first I want you to meet my fiancée." I turn around to see Stellar. She's dancing and singing on the shore again.

"Stellar," I ran towards her, she stop dancing and singing and smiled at me, "Hey Stellar, I want you to meet my friends. They will be living with us."

I grab Stellar's hand and direct her towards my friends.

"Stellar, I want you to meet Lacus, Cagalli, Milly, Dearka, Athrun, and Kira," I introduced,

"Hello Stellar," Lacus smiled, "Nice to meet you!"

"Hey Stellar," Cagalli gave Stellar her hand, "It is a pleasure to meet you, oh and watch out Shinn is really feisty." I blushed after hearing that.

"Hey hey Stellar," Milly gave a smile, "Shinn told me all about you."

"Really?" surprised Stellar, "What did Shinn say?"

"He said that you are a really sweet and kind girl. Shinn really loves you" Milly winked at Stellar. I blushed red again.

"Whoa! Shinn was right! You do look hot! I'm Dearka, nice to meet you," Dearka smiled. Milly slapped him in the face. Stellar looked at him blankly. I sweat dropped.

"Uhh…sorry for my friend's rude behavior, I'm Athrun Zala," Athrun gave out his hand and let out a smile at Stellar. Stellar smiles back and shakes his hand.

"Hello Stellar, My name is Kira Yamato, pilot of the Freedom." Kira kindly introduced himself to Stellar.

Stellar suddenly froze in shock. I totally forgot that she hated Freedom because of the Berlin incident.

"F-F-F-Freedom!" Her eyes suddenly grow wide with fear, "No…No…AHHHHH!"

Stellar slowly move backwards towards the ocean. I quickly grab hold of her, trying to stop her from moving. She keeps punching me and scratching me forcefully. The others tried to grab hold of her but then her strength is just too strong to handle. I had no choice but to stop her the way I did in the past.

"Stellar please stop, please listen to me," I shouted to the top of my lungs, "Stellar, the war is over. There is no more fighting. Everyone is living peacefully now. Please forget the past Stellar. He won't hurt you anymore! I promise. If he does, then…I'll protect you Stellar!"

Stellar suddenly stop her struggling. She turn her face to look at my crimson red eyes. That is all she wants to hear; the word "protect".

"Shinn…will protect Stellar?" Stellar asks quietly.

"Yes Stellar, I will protect you and I will not fail." I responded with a kiss on her forehead.

"Freedom…is not a bad person anymore?" She asks childishly

"No. He is our friend now," I replied with a smile, "We are all a family. He won't hurt you anymore."

Kira then walks to my side and whispered, "Thanks Shinn."

"No problem Kira," I whispered back.

Kira then offers his hand to Stellar. Stellar looked at it for a few seconds then smiles and accepts his offer.

"Aww, now we are one big family!" Lacus smiles, everyone laughed.

I embrace Stellar and turn my head towards our mobile suits. Destiny is sitting beside Gaia, holding hands. Stellar looks at me and did what I did.

"Stellar, lets start our new life together!" I whispered and kissed Stellar on the cheeks.

"Stellar will start Stellar's new life…with Shinn," She responded and gave me a kiss on the lips.

* * *

Finally, this story is OVER! T-T T-T 

I'm gonna take a short break, and then I will write a continuous story that doesn't end XDXD.

If you guys want me to add an epilogue for this story, I will. (And it will be based on Shinn and Stellar's wedding day) Just spam me like crazy on email XD

The next story is going to be about Shinn as an average teenage boy who finds this girl living in the streets (Stellar). He takes him in and teaches her how to spend her life properly…with Shinn. They will adventure in many things such as singing, dancing, drawing, shopping, and other fun stuffs. Stay tuned for that. The story will be called "Fairytale".

See you all and please RXR THANKS!


	6. Epilogue: I know we are one

Hey guys!

I am so sorry for not updating these days. My part-time job got really intense and they keep pulling me out from my breaks and giving me overtime, so I had no time to update.

Well here it is. The epilogue of IWGYW. Wow… I guess I am the first writer in who is writing a wedding scene for Shinn x Stellar! WOOT!

Enjoy everyone and I will do my best to start "Fairytale". It will be a blast!

Epilogue of "I Will Give You Wings"

(PS: I really should thank Kurama's-Girl-Aura for helping me with the wedding vows! Thank you Aura! You've been a great help to my fan fictions!)

-----

One year has passed…

Wow, I can't believe today is my wedding day. I am so happy and also very nervous. I guess everyone was really nervous on their wedding day. Few months ago, Kira and Athrun told me about their wedding days. They said it went well except Kira told me he was shaking like crazy when the vows were going on. Athrun told me that Cagalli was bossing him all around the place after their ceremony was over.

I put on my tuxedo. It looks really hot. Okay, I am not a narcissist. I am just saying that it looks really good on me. Kira and Athrun are now helping me get everything set up. Kira is fixing my hair while Athrun is helping me with the buttons and the bow tie.

"Don't worry Shinn," Kira smiled, "You just relax while we take care of everything."

"It's your wedding day Shinn, you should just chill and think of what you are gonna do after you get married" Asuran said with a wink.

"Haha," I blushed and gave them a chuckle, "Thank you guys."

After that day when I brought Stellar back. Everyone living in the mansion treats each other like a real family now. Kira is now working at a computer company. Athrun is a salesperson. Lacus is still a singer. Cagalli is now a manager of a big office company. Dearka…lets just say he is stuck in a men's job; Milly doesn't want him near any girls. Speaking of Milly, she is now a professional photographer. I am a professional artist and Stellar…she is slowly learning how to live with freedom and peace.

After I finish everything, I am good to go to the local church. Believe it or not, Reverend Malchio lives at the church there. I heard from Lacus that he now takes care of the orphans living in ORB.

Before I went out the door, Athrun told me the wedding plans.

"Okay Shinn, here's what we are going to do. You will go to the church first with the guests. Stellar will come later because we want to surprise you. Lacus and Cagalli are now fixing up her clothing. You won't be able to see her until the actual wedding ceremony begins. Good Luck Shinn!" Athrun gave me the thumbs up.

"Thanks Athrun, see you there!" I replied

When I walk out the door, so many people begin taking pictures of me in my tuxedo. I sweat dropped and smiled at them. In the crowd was the former crew of Minerva and the Archangel, Dearka, Milly, and guess what! Meyrin and Luna are here.

"Shinn-kun!" Luna and Meyrin shouted to the top of their lungs, "Congratulations Shinn!"

"Thank you Luna and Meyrin!" I shouted while getting pushed by people.

"We will be there at the church Shinn, See you later!" They shouted back.

"Okay!" I replied.

After 10 minutes of pushing and shoving down the stairs and out to the living room, I am finally out of the crowded mansion. The limousine is waiting for me outside. I quickly run for it because I was being chased by girls. Damn, they really like my suit don't they?

On the ride to the church, I thought about some of the good times I had with Stellar during the past year. I took her to the beach almost everyday; let her play with the water. We made sandcastles and drew pictures on the soft, wet sand. I taught her how to swim, how to draw, and how to do everyday chores such as cooking and laundry. Lacus taught her how to sing, Cagalli taught her how to dance, Athrun taught her how to build mechanical things, Kira taught her how to use the computer. Stellar really enjoys her new live, but she told me she really enjoys my company. It makes her feel safe and protected.

After 20 minutes in the car, I finally arrive at the church where my wedding will take place. The church is a small church, composed of a yard, a playground and the main building itself. It is located near the ocean. You can see the waves hitting the sandy shore in the distance.

When I got out of the car, Reverend Malchio, the blind priest, greeted me.

"Hello, Shinn Asuka," Reverend Malchio welcomed me, "How are you feeling today?"

"I feel great Reverend, and a little bit nervous." I replied.

"Don't worry about it Shinn," Reverend Malchio replied with a smile, "Marriage is a happy thing. You should be happy and not nervous. Here, come inside and take you time to calm yourself down. Don't be nervous."

"Thank you Reverend." I smiled.

I enter the church with Reverend Malchio. Everything is already prepared. The decorations in the main hall have already been set up. There are white ribbons connected to every row of seats in the church. On the walls are different colored ribbons, neatly placed.

"Who did all the beautiful decorations?" I asked

"Kira, Athrun, Lacus, Cagalli, Dearka and Milly did it, along with the help from the orphans. They told me they want to make this the best wedding ever…just for you." Reverend Malchio replied with a smile.

Just for me. When I heard that the nervousness inside me disappeared. My best friends planned this wedding just for me and they said that they want it to be perfect. After all these years they did their best to make me feel happy.

"Thank you guys, thank you so much" I whispered while looking at stain glass windows on the roof of the building.

Suddenly I can hear cars outside the church. I guess the guests have come.

"Oh, I guess we should be starting soon," Reverend Malchio smiled, "Why don't you go to your waiting room. It is to the left of the entrance. You will see a door with your name on it. When all the guests have arrived, I'll send a runner down to get you to come."

"Okay," I replied.

I quickly walk to the room without being spotted by the guests.

In the room, there was only a mirror, a table and a sofa. I double check to see if my tux is okay on the mirror. Then I sit down on the sofa to kill some time. While waiting, I wonder about what Stellar is doing right now. She must be really happy or maybe she is nervous. Haha, well I bet she is happy. She might be new to weddings but I guess she is a big girl now. I wish my parents are here to see this. It makes me feel so sad that they are in another world, but I bet they are happy to see that I am getting married. They know I can take care of myself and I can visualize them up there smiling at me. I guess Stellar's parents are also happy too. We never found her real parents. Rumors told us that her parents were murdered the night she was taken in. But I can visualize them smiling at Stellar right now….

Suddenly there is a knock on the door. I open it to see a little girl. She tells me that the wedding is about to begin.

(A/N: I don't have experience on weddings. I've never been to a wedding before in my life so if I make some mistakes in the procedures please let me know.)

The little girl stops at the door which leads into the main room of the church. I can hear Reverend Malchio say some things then suddenly, the little girl opens the door.

In the background I can hear the choir sing a beautiful hymn. As I enter the room, I can see all my friends sitting on the sides of where I am walking towards the front of the room. So many familiar faces; Lacus, Cagalli, Luna, Meyrin, Kira, Athrun, The Minerva and the Archangel crew members; Mwu and Murrue are here also; along with…Dan and his girlfriend (A/N: which will remain nameless until further notice), the guests totals to about 30-40 people.

In my heart I can feel the power of friendship flowing throughout my body. I can tell you it is the best feeling I've ever have. Ever since those days in the past, I was all arrogant about myself, thinking that I am the only one who suffered. But now, I can feel that I have changed a lot since then. To me now, self-centered is not important anymore, its friends that matters in my life.

When I arrive at the front, Reverend Malchio smiled at me. I gave him a smile in return even thought he can't see me. He knows that I am feeling happy.

"Now, would the bride enter and be joined with the groom?" Reverend Malchio said.

"OMG, I can finally see Stellar right now. I am so nervous" I thought and started to sweat.

The door opens again as I turn around to face it. The organ player starts to play "Here Comes the Bride". First person to come in is the flower girl. She must be another one of Reverend's orphans. She starts to throw flowers on the ground. How cute! Next is the ring bearer. It is a young boy about the same height as the girl before. He walks up to Reverend Malchio and waits for further instructions. Then finally I see…her.

I don't know what Lacus and Cagalli did to her but she looks like a goddess. My jaws dropped instantly when I laid my eyes on her. She is wearing a white wedding dress, glass slippers, white, long gloves and a beautiful gown above her face. On her hand, she is holding a beautiful bouquet consisting of 5 different types of flowers in different colors. Her hair looks just the same but her face looks more beautiful than before. I guess Lacus did some make-up on her.

When she arrives at the same spot as I am, Reverend Malchio starts the wedding. Before he did, I took a glimpse of Stellar and smiled. She noticed me and smiled in return.

"May the groom and bride please step forward and retrieve their rings?" Reverend Malchio said.

Stellar and I both step up while the ring bearer opened a small case containing 2 rings. The ring of the left must be mine because I recognize it when I proposed to Stellar a few months ago. I take my ring while Stellar takes hers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, We will now join in holy matrimony with these two lovers," Reverend Malchio started, "Now more than ever, will both of your lives be entwined together as so will be your souls."

I start to smile and think back to the times where we first met.

"You will both honor and cherish each other through the best and worse of your times"

Then I switch to thinking about the time I first found out she was an Extended and when she was in Minerva suffering. I was always there for her, protecting her from harm.

"The safety and well being of each other will also be your responsibility"

I then remember the time where I brought her back to the Earth Alliance, promising to Neo that she will be out of war.

"May in sickness or in good health, your love burns bright like no force can extinguish it"

Then the Berlin incident happened, and she was gone…

"Does anyone object to this wedding? If so, please say it now." Reverend said.

I wait for a couple of seconds for anyone to speak their objection. There is nothing but silence.

"Those here stand witness to these vows bestowed upon you; you must act accordingly to them, understanding that we are nothing more but mortals on this earth, but this is our triumph"

Then after 2 years, she is now back with me, thank you Neo. I sometimes wonder…have I been forgiven?

"We here will now join these two mortals' entities and create an immortal love." Reverend Malchio begins the vows "Shinn Asuka, do you take Stellar Loussier as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Yes, yes I do" I said with confidence

"And you Stellar Loussier, do you take Shinn Asuka as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Yes, Stellar do" She said with a smile.

"Now will you two please face each other while I begin the vows?" Reverend smiled and said.

When we both turn to look at each other, Reverend Malchio begins my vows first.

"Repeat after me Shinn Asuka," Reverend said, "I, Shinn Asuka"

"I, Shinn Asuka" I said.

"Take you, Stellar Loussier"

"Take you, Stellar Loussier"

"To be my lawfully wedded wife"

"To be my lawfully wedded wife"

"To have and to hold"

"To have and to hold"

"To love and to cherish"

"To love and to cherish" At this point, I start to let out tears.

"Through sickness and in health"

"Through sickness and in health"

"Until death do us apart"

"Until death do us apart"

While Reverend Malchio does Stellar's vows, I can feel the strength flowing into me. I can visualize the fire burning bright in my heart.

When Stellar is finish with her vows. I can see her eyes are all wet with tears. Then suddenly, she kneels on the floor and continues crying. I quickly walked to her side to ask what is going on. Everyone in the crowd stood up to see what was going on.

"Stellar, are you okay" I calmly asks

"S-Stellar is okay, Shinn," She replied in a weak voice, "Stellar just had some memories of Shinn in the past…Stellar is okay now" (A/N: After the wedding there will be another cute SxS scene for you SxS lovers out there)

"Okay…" I replied and helped her up.

"Is everything okay Shinn?" Reverend Malchio asked

"Yes, everything is fine now." I replied with a smile.

"And so, by the powers vested in me," Reverend Malchio smiled at both of us, "Shinn Asuka, Stellar Loussier, I pronounce you husband and wife! Shinn, you may kiss the bride"

Reverend Malchio just gave me the word to kiss Stellar. This is it! My heart is pumping blood everywhere so fast that my skin started to turn red. I turn around and face Stellar. I can see her face start to go red. I slowly lifted her wedding gown and look at her beautiful, attractive face. I move closer to her lips.

"I love you Stellar." I whispered and then our lips join together.

Suddenly the balloons hang around the room (A/N: Sorry forgot about the balloons LOL) explodes sending down thousands of small ribbons everywhere. Everyone sitting down suddenly stands up and starts to cheer, clap, whistle and howl (Dearka lol).

After holding the kiss for around 10 seconds, I stop and look at Stellar. I can see in her eyes that she is filled with joy and happiness. I can see why she chose me…I can see why she is destined to be my wife.

I move closer to Stellar and give her a light gentle hug. She blushes and accepts the hug. Suddenly for some unknown reason I have a feeling that Stellar is not feeling alright. I start to worry but I don't want to ask her now. Maybe I'll do that after we get home.

The organ player now plays "Wedding March". I offer Stellar her hand and she gladly accepts. We slowly walk down the red carpet and out the front door. Everyone else is behind us. The church bells starts to ring signifying a wedding has just ended. While we were at the door of our limousine, the gang suddenly pops out in front of us.

"Congratulations Shinn and Stellar!" They all shouted.

Stellar and I both blushed, "Haha thank you guys. It wouldn't be done without the help from you guys."

"Aww, don't mention it Shinn. We are just glad you and Stellar are finally together!" Lacus smiled at me

"Yea, and you know, you seem to change A LOT when Stellar is around!" Cagalli giggled.

I blushed, "Haha, Thanks Cagalli!"

"Well, was it that scary Shinn?" Kira asked

"Nah, everything is alright!" I lied. I was so nervous back there.

"That's good, how about you Stellar?" he asked again.

"Stellar was nervous, but Stellar feels fine later because Shinn was beside me." She blushed.

"Aww that's so cute!" Kira smiled.

"Well Shinn, the house is all yours until we get back. We are gonna go buy you two some presents and Lacus and Cagalli decided to make u guys a special dinner. In the meantime, don't do anything…adulty." Athrun said.

"WHAT! I HEARD THAT!" Cagalli shouted.

"Adulty?" Stellar asked

"Uh… nothing Stellar… nothing" I sweat dropped and blushed.

After a few minutes of talking, Stellar and I went into the limo. Before I went in, Dearka whispered something to my ear.

"Psst, hey Shinn, if you decide to…u know…get it on…I placed some…safety devices…under your pillow." He whispered and winked at me. I blushed red as a tomato.

Unluckily, Milly was right behind Dearka and she heard everything! She then smacks Dearka on the head and drag him away by the ear. Dearka starts screaming in pain.

XOXOX

When we arrive back home, Stellar quickly grabbed my hand and dragged me into my room. I wonder what the rush is.

After we both entered our room, she closes the door and locks it.

"Stellar, what was that about?" I started to blush, thinking that she was trying to make a move on me.

"Stellar likes to do that to Shinn" Stellar giggles, "Stellar likes to see Shinn blush."

"Oh… Hahaha I thought it was something else…" I joked

"What is that?"

"N-Nothing…" I blushed again.

She then sits down on my bed; I then sat down beside her. We still have our wedding outfits on.

"Stellar…" I began

"Yes Shinn?" she asked

"Why did you suddenly started to cry at our wedding today?" I asked her calmly

"…Nothing…" came the reply

"Something tells me you are not feeling well..." I looked at her with sad eyes, "Is it okay if I ask what is wrong?"

"No… Stellar doesn't want to tell Shinn… because… Stellar is afraid that Stellar will make Shinn mad…" She looked at the carpet with an empty expression on her face.

"Stellar… please tell me… I won't be mad at you, I promise." I smiled and touched her soft cheeks with my hand.

She starts to let out tears. I gently wipe them off.

"Is…Stellar…a bad girl?" Stellar asks

"Why do you say that?" I was surprised to hear her say that.

"Stellar… back in the wedding… had a bad memory." She began, "Stellar remembered many times Stellar tried to kill Shinn...Stellar remembers killing one of Shinn's friends (Heine) and many people… Stellar is a bad girl!"

She starts to cry in pain. I couldn't help it but to cry with her. Those painful memories are coming back. All the sadness and sorrow I've experienced are now back in my head.

"Stellar…" I wiped my tears and helped her wipe hers, "You are not a bad girl, Stellar."

"Shinn is wrong… Stellar is a bad girl…" She starts to cry again.

I could not help it but to hug her and let her cry it all out.

"Stellar… you are a good girl" I whispered into her ear

"Why!" she cried

"Because Stellar… you never knew what is right or wrong. You were being used by people who tell you what is the right thing but in truth, they are making you do horrible things. They tell you that killing people is the right thing to do, but it is really not the truth. Stellar…when I met you for the first time, I can tell that you are a cute, innocent girl in heart even though you couldn't tell what is right or wrong. That is why I love you Stellar because deep down inside your heart (I point to Stellar's heart) you are a good girl. If you still think you are a bad girl then…I will teach you how to become a good girl okay?" My face slowly glow red after saying each and every word.

"Shinn…" she started to cry again, gripping my tux hard.

"There, there, let it all out Stellar…"I smiled and rubbed her yellow, golden hair, "Stellar… you don't know me much… but I am a really bad boy."

Stellar suddenly stop crying. She then looks at me with confused eyes.

"What does Shinn mean? Shinn is not a bad boy…" She said.

"Stellar…you never knew what I did during the past. I killed many people…more than you. I kept thinking of vengeance and revenge that I lost control of myself. When my family was killed right in front of my eyes, I wanted to get revenge. Because of that, I suffered everyday trying to seek for revenge. You see Stellar… I am even worse than you… I'm a bad boy… in fact…I'm a monster."

"No… Shinn is not a bad boy, Stellar knows this. Shinn has always been nice to Stellar everyday. Shinn takes care of Stellar and Stellar really loves that. In Stellar's eyes, Stellar sees Shinn as the nicest person in the world. Stellar doesn't care of what Shinn did before. Stellar knows that Shinn will change; Stellar knows that Shinn is a nice boy." She smiled and gave me a gentle hug.

From what I just heard from now, I feel like I am reborn. I know from now on, Stellar will always be with me helping me change.

"Stellar…if you think you are a bad girl and if I think I'm a bad boy, shall we help each other out so we both can be a good boy and girl?"

"Okay!" Stellar giggles and started to push me down onto my bed. Then she went on top of me. That made me blush sooooooooo red!

"W-What are you doing?" I asked

Stellar giggled and smiled, "Stellar wants to see Shinn blush again"

"Oh…hahaha" I blushed red once again.

"Shinn…Stellar is sleepy," She yawned, "Stellar is tired, will Shinn sing me a song?"

Sing…a song? Damn, I'm kinda bad at singing though. Well…there is one song that I think I will sing to her. I hope she likes it… (A/N: it is not Primal Innocence)

"Okay Stellar, I will sing you a song." I replied with a smile

"Yay!" She smiled and hugged me.

"This song that I'm going to sing is for you Stellar, After the war I found this love song that I really love. (A/N: It is my favourite love song too!) It reminds me of you everyday. Whenever I am at the beach, I sing this song to you." I said

"Shinn…" Stellar whispered

I started.

"When…I saw you…for the…first time, I knew…you were the one…"

I start to play with her hair, making her comfortable.

"You…didn't say…a word…to me… but love…was in the air…"

"Then you…held my hand…and pulled me into your world."

"From that on…my life…has changed for good. Now I'll never feel lonely again…cause you are in my life…"

Stellar starts to cry. I too slowly begin to cry; remembering all the happy and sad times we had together.

"Love…how can I explain to you…The way I feel inside when I think of you… I thank you for everything that you showed me. Don't you ever forget that I love you…."

"Shinn…thank you…" she whispered. I lower my head to kiss her on her forehead. She returns the kiss back onto my cheeks.

"Love…I know that…someday…real soon, you'll be…right next to me."

"Holding…me so tight…so I will always be yours"

After hearing that, Stellar begins to tighten up the hug.

"Although we…can't be…together now…. Remember…I am here for you…when I know your there for me…"

Now Stellar's crying starts to get kind of intense. I gently place her head on my chest; comforting her.

"Whenever I want to be with you…I just close my eyes and pretend you're here. I see you…I touch you I feel you…like real. Nothing can ever change…what I feel inside."

Stellar crying stops after hearing those calm and emotional words.

"How long…must I be far away from you? I don't know dear but…I know we…are one…" (A/N: This song is called "The One". It is a theme song from my favourite online game. They have the song on their website and you can download it for free, but iono if you are allowed to give out sites though…)

Stellar suddenly cried, "Shinn…Stellar is so sorry for the bad things she done to Shinn and Shinn's friends… Stellar is sorry!"

"Stellar…please…its okay! Please don't be sorry… we all make mistakes and we all do bad things…but we all can change what we did wrong. Stellar…we are one… we will always be one. I will help you when you cry. You will comfort me when I am sad. This is love. And I will always love you forever ever after."

"Shinn…Shinn will always be Stellar's Shinn." She whispered (A/N: okay this line really sounds weird. What it means in normal English is 'You will always be my Shinn". Yes because of Stellar's 3rd person speech it kinda sounds like this. But I think its cute XD)

"And you will always be my Stellar…" I whispered back.

Then, once again, I receive a passionate kiss from the girl that I love so much.

This kiss took WAY longer than before because no one is at home soooooooooooooo you can say we kinda made out… safely… yes yes… (In my mind: Damn! I want to get things heated up… but nah… Danny (the writer) will not write a rated M fan fiction so I guess I have no choice but to keep it clean )

After the kiss, Stellar feels really tired.

"Stellar wants to sleep now… will Shinn sleep with Stellar?" she whispered.

I know that really sounds hot but I know she just wants me to be by her side.

"Okay, I feel tired too. Lets rest and wait till the others get back." I replied.

"Okay!" she finishes and we both fell into a deep, passionate, sleep…

THE END!

-----

Yay! Finished the story! I'm sorry for making another cliffhanger-like ending. But what I really want is to let you guys continue the story…in your minds Hahaha.

I hope I inspired lots of people to like Shinn x Stellar. I want to prove that these 2 people are really nice and sweet characters. I want to let u guys know that these 2 people have a good side in them. I know out there, there are a lot of Shinn haters. I want to prove that Shinn is actually a caring person as you see in Gundam Seed Destiny with Stellar and also in this fan fiction. I also want to prove that Stellar is a really innocent girl despite her killing abilities. This is the reason why I love these 2 characters, more than any other characters in the Seed series (But I do love the other characters! I just love SxS a little bit more than them!)

The reason I want to continue on with "Fairytale" and not with this fan fiction is because I want to put mostly ALL the characters from the Seed series, that means even the deceased characters will be back alive so that there will be more love scenes. I can't do that with IWGYW because it is set after GSD, so sorry guys.

Well I should shut up now LOL.

See ya and stay tuned for "Fairytale" !


End file.
